Bella Snape Lestrange
by EverlastingMuse
Summary: Bella is the daughter of Snape and Bellatrix, and is going to become a Death Eater. Sorted into Slytherin, best friends with Harry Potter, and a Parselmouth, will she find love, or cause trouble in Forks? Bella/Edward DARK
1. Chapter 1

Bella Snape Lestrange Chapter 1

I woke up that morning in a sweat, dreading what was to come today. I was going to receive the Dark Mark from the Dark Lord, and I was nervous. All I had wanted was to go back to Hogwarts, with my friends. But my Father insisted on lessons from the Dark Lord. I had heard of the pain and burning agony it gives you at first, but the others always say it was worth it. My mother said she would do it again happily if it meant being in the presence of the Dark Lord. A glimpse of how insane she is. I ran down the long spiraling staircase and proceeded quietly into the room. My father handed me a Death Eater robe and it clung to my skin like silk. Then without warning, The Dark Lord was in front of me. I had really never gotten used to the way his snakelike body could sneak up behind you without notice.

This is it. The start of my life of a villain. Evil. I shuddered internally. What would Harry think? He'd be ashamed.

"Well, Isabella. I see you want to become one of my followers." No! My thoughts screamed. "You are of noble blood and I do hope you rise quickly in my ranks." The Dark Lord spoke in his soft, snakelike voice. He pressed his wand to my arm and then so quickly, an extreme burning sensation occurred on my arm. It was burning, so intense and painful, it took all my concentration to not cry out in pain. It was excruciating. He then drew a skull on my arm, spreading the damn _pain! _ Oh, the pain was all-consuming, it almost could rival the Cruiciatus curse. "There. When it burns, you are to report to me with no hesitation, or you suffer the consenquences. Understand, Isabella?" I nodded, still dazed. "Come to my chambers to continue our last lesson."

The Dark Lord had been teaching me all sorts of spells in the Dark Arts and he would often use most of the Unforgivables on me. I could only hope he doesn't hurt me today, if he did, I would probably faint because of the torture.

"Today, Isabella, I will teach you a skill which you will need throughout life. The art of killing. You should know that it is important to get rid of what is no longer useful, for example, muggles and mudbloods are not useful. They are stupid creatures who forced us to live in our separate world for their comfort. Mudbloods are ignorant thieves; they stole our magic and claim it as their own. I brought a Muggle here as a test. To see if you deserve to be in my ranks." He strode over to me and flicked his wand.

An old man who reminded me strangely of Filch appeared. His face was confused and scared. For a second, I felt sick to my stomach. How was I to kill a living, breathing person? But the answer was there in front of me. I had to. It was my duty. If I didn't, I would be tortured, alienated from my family, or worse, killed. I went over to the man and whispered softly, "I'm sorry." I then took out my wand, and said in an unemotional voice, "_Crucio_!" The man twisted and thrashed, screaming and yelling profanities. My eyes were brimming with tears, but I did not cry. He begged and pleaded, but I never let up on the pain. I was just as evil as the rest of them. I finally decided to put the dear old man out of his misery and said,"_Avada Kedavra!"_ The man fell to the ground with a thud. The Dark Lord smiled evilly and cruelly and I knew he was satisfied.

"Just like your mother. I sense you have a cetain skill. I would hate to lose that." He left without a sound. I broke down sobbing and fell to the floor. _Is this what I've been reduced to? _I could only hope that Forks was more peaceful than this. I was supposed to leave because Father didn't me getting involved with the war more so than I already have. Plus, word could not get out that I was a Death Eater. The Order would come after us.

I left and started to run to my room. I locked myself in and wouldn't answer the door. My father opened the door, and said in his cold, unemotional voice,"This is what you have to face, Isabella. Life as one of us will never be easy. Even harder because you truly know what our job is personally. The Dark Lord will not stand for disobedience, so you'll have to obey his orders without question. Me, personally I hope you don't turn out like your mother and fancy the Cruciatus Curse. It would make the job harder." He then closed the door and left quietly. I was left alone to bear this? So the rest of my life, I would have to bear the agony of murder? All I could think was: _Why me? Why now?_


	2. Chapter 2

Bella Snape-Lestrange Chapter 2

I had just killed a person. What was wrong with me? But somehow deep in my heart, I knew this wasn't me. I did that because that was what everyone expected me to do. I am Isabella Snape-Lestrange, and I am a Death Eater. I'll have to act like that on a daily basis. It would be best for me to be stoic, to not let my emotions take over me. That would make it easier for me. To be void of emotion, that's what I wanted. And only two weeks before I was to leave for Forks.

I looked at my clothes on the dresser and smiled. They were messy as always. But then I saw my snake, Lumos. I named her that, because she always brightens up my day. She had a letter on her tongue. I took it from her gently, patting her head. _Good girl._ I said in Parseltongue. I learned to speak it in second year. The letter said "Bella, Spinner's End, Bedroom." I opened it and saw Harry's name on the front.

_"Bella, I hope you are well. I've not been getting much done here except one thing. Dumbledore came. He and I went to go see a good friend of his. He taught at Hogwarts a while ago. His name is Professor Slughorn. Have you heard of him? Also, I've been missing Sirius more and more each day. I can still remember vividly how he died. It was your mother's fault. I don't blame you, you were there with us. But..I can't stop wondering... Why he had to die. He was family to you too, and I know he didn't like you much, but you can't avoid this. He left us a house. His house! It doesn't feel right to stay in the place where he lived, but I'd go there with you. If we had the chance. Ron and Hermione send their regards. Hermione wants to know how many books you've been reading. Ron wants you to beat up Malfoy. I miss you. Also, I wanted to know if you are one of his... followers. I mean, I know it could happen,especially if you have Snape for a dad, but __when__? I know, you're a good Slytherin, but I need to know. If you're drafted, then please tell me what they're planning so we can stop them. Your friend, Harry."_

I have never heard of Professor Slughorn before. Interesting...Sirius's death affected me too. I cared for him, but he didn't actually do the same for me. He hated that I was the offspring of two he hated. So he never paid much attention to me. But to leave me a house in his will? That's just... I'm lost for words. I do have to tell Harry that I am a Death Eater. He wouldn't like it, but my instincts say he'd have to get used to me being with the Death Eaters because I am a double agent. Double agent, as in I was loyal to Dumbledore, but had to particpate in this facade to preserve Harry's life. I still don't know much about it.

I burned the letter, as I had to do with all my letters, and walked downstairs to see my mother standing there casually. Now I know there was a problem. "Good morning, Mum." I would never get used to that, but why not give it a try? She never acted like a mother, anyway. "Morning, brat. I was told to escort you to The Dark Lord, personally. He has some things to tell you." Great. My mom always referred to me as a brat, unless she suffered some kind of brain hemmorage and called me Isabella. I prefer Bella, though. She hates that because it was her nickname, back when she was younger, and somewhat normal. I look almost just like my mother, so we share many things. Thank god we don't share a brain.

We apparated quickly to Malfoy Manor. Hopefully I don't get hurt this time. I remembered all too vividly what happened to me the last time I was at that _place._

_'Isabella, did you hear me? I just told you to shut up! Did you hear me girl, you're weak, in order to win, you have to suffer the consenquences of pain. You have to endure it in order to control it. That is something your Potter friend has not learned. Now, keep quiet this time. Crucio!'_

That was the first of my practice sessions with the Dark Lord. My father was doing fine tutoring me on my own, but Mother insisted that the Dark Lord should train me, to help me perfect my skills in the Dark Arts. To tell you the truth, Defense Against The Dark Arts was my favorite class. I excelled at it. But I refused to let the Dark Lord train me. That is, until my mother convinced me otherwise. 'Isabella, you know you have great power. You are my kid, after all. Do you have any idea of what this might mean for the family? We could redeem ourselves, start anew, with a new generation. You could bring honor to the family once again. You are a member of the Noble House Of Black, and you will act like it! So if you won't do it for yourself, do it for honor. That, and the fact that if you refuse, I'll beat you so hard, you'll be feeling it until Christmas.' Wonderful mother.

So I stand here. Preparing for yet another day in the life of Isabella Snape-Lestrange. What a great life, huh? Between the lying, death, conspiracies, and violence, life was turning out to be...hell.

(Isabella is Snape and Bellatrix's kid, but Bellatrix cheated on Rodolphus with Severus. Hence the name. Also Snape is going to be a bit strange in this story, but I will stick to his cold and unfeeling demeanor.) Review Please.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella Snape-Lestrange Chapter 3(Gruesome Chap.!)

I walked into Malfoy Manor with a grimace on my face. Then I saw Draco standing there with a tortured expression on his face. He looked so different from the Draco I knew. Draco was pompous, critcal, rude, insensitive, and an extremely spoiled brat. But now I see how this all affected him. In fact, I recognized the face because that was me in the beginning. He, like me, couldn't understand why we had to perform the acts that the Dark Lord wanted.. My mother and father sought out for this life. We were born into it. We had no choice.

"My Lord, Isabella is here. I brought her myself." My mother bowed when the Dark Lord sauntered into the room. It was then that I finally took a good look at his face. It was pale, snakelike, with small, beady red eyes that looked like slits, with no nose, just two tiny holes carved into his kin. His lips, there were none. He was disgustingly inhuman. But my mother worshiped him, bowed at his feet, and thought him attractive. Now you see my mum has extremely bad taste. Except for Father. He is somewhat decent.

"Good." The Dark Lord tsked as he looked at me patronizingly. "Why aren't you bowing? Didn't you ever learn to respect your elders? Pity. You weren't raised well. I thought we had broken you. No matter. Lord Voldemort doesn't have time to waste. Not when there is important conversation to take place." He raised one eyebrow when I didn't bow to him. I was truly defiant and refused to be treated like a slave. I was the only Death Eater who ever tried to stand up to the Dark Lord. Harry would be proud. I did not want to do this.

"You still stand? Now that takes courage. But you shouldn't be so arrogant. I do not demand respect, I am given respect without question. You are a foolish girl. I shall punish you if you refuse to bow." The Dark Lord was getting frustrated now. I didn't think he was delighted to see that I'd given a blow to his ego. He started to sneer. "Isabella you are defying me! _BOW. TO. ME._" He roared. But I stood firm. Being part of Dumbledore's Army and the Order, reminded me to stand tall. "Very well, then." The Dark Lord took my arm and gripped it hard and pulled me toward a dark room.

"You think you're smart, don't you, Isabella? You don't play with Lord Voldemort. You ought to know your place." Then he took his other hand and pulled my hair so hard, I think he might have taken some of my hair out. "You serve me, Isabella." I cried out in pain and he laughed. Oh, he laughed. "You think that hurts now, don't you Isabella. _Just wait." _He then took out his wand. The Dark Lord screamed in anger. "You will bow. You will obey my command." He cast the Cruciatus, and I yelled in agony. I lost all thought, and could focus on nothing but the pain. It was all-consuming, and it felt like fire was raging through my veins, with a knife being plunged into my heart at the same time. I fell to my knees. Then, after what felt like hours, he stopped. He had a triumphant look on his face. "Isabella, what a delight you were. I'll have you know your mother never screamed. She seemed to enjoy it. I wonder why you do not." He said nonchalantly. I couldn't believe this. He had enjoyed my pain, and he felt happy about it? I can't believe it.

I dragged myself into my room, feeling my mask cover myself again. Why me? I can't break out of this, because that means I'd put myself and others in danger. My mother was at my door. "The Dark Lord punished you? As he should have. You are a worthless piece of shit. What do you contribute to the plan? Nothing. You are just like that rat Potter. You deserve what you get. I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I shagged Snape. We made the most disgusting thing imaginable. If only Snape would let me kill you. Then our problems would be over." She ranted. My eyes pricked with tears.

I apparated to my house. I was sobbing. Father was mixing a potion when he saw me. "Isabella, what is the matter? This is not your usual behavior." His voice was cold, unfeeling. It reminded me of him! The punishment was more severe than any pain I had ever experienced. It humiliated me. I was hideous, an abomination. I was not supposed to be born. I was a mistake, a blight upon the world. I ran to my room. I had to leave here. I had to escape. This was the catalyst. I must leave. Father came to my room, with a curious look on his face. No sympathy in his eyes. Of course, it's not like I really needed it. I was worthless, like Bellatrix said. "The Dark Lord punished me." I said, my voice raspy.

"What did he do? It looks like the Cruciatus. I had told him not to use that on you. You are still too weak. It should have been years before -,but you are a follower of the Dark Lord. It is to be expected." He left the room. "Pack your bags. You are leaving for Forks." Finally, I had a chance to escape this hell.

A/N:Please review. I want to rec' a fic. It's called Edward's Bella by Litmajoronleave. It is great, and needs more praise, and another story to read is Obscurity by Beshh. It is awesome if you want a Bella/Emmett fic!


	4. Chapter 4

Bella Snape-Lestrange Chapter 4

Bella's POV

"You will leave tonight. Get your things. You will apparate to Forks. Your mother will accompany you. I however, have to speak with the Dark Lord. " I was ecstatic that I could finally escape, even if it was temporary.

Snape's POV

How dare he! We both had an agreement not to harm Isabella with the Cruciatus. It was unnecessary. I know the girl can be a handful, but that is over the line. I apparated to Malfoy Manor, and asked the house elf where the Dark Lord was. "Methinks, he must be in his quarters, Master Snape." It said, bowing deeply.

I found him in his quarters, talking to Narcissa. "My Lord, is there no other of your loyal followers to do the deed? He's just-" But the Dark Lord cut in. "You and Draco should take this as an opportunity. Lord Voldemort rewards his followers, Narcissa. Lucius has displeased me greatly. Your son has a chance of taking his place. Tell me, exactly how hard is it to defeat a band of young, mudblood children? "He said in a patronizing voice. I walked in carefully, standing so I was a few feet away from him. "My Lord, I have word that you cast the Cruciatus on Isabella. Why would you do that? We had an agreement." I said sternly. " Really, this is the second time I have had to punish the girl. She is wild, and has to learn how to take orders. It's simple discipline. Now, did you really think it is easy to be the most intelligent, powerful, and most extraordinary man in all of Britain? I have struggled to bring myself back to power once more, and you think I do not get tired or stressed? Lord Voldemort is a strong man, but even I have days where servants drive me to the brink." Liar. I am extremely glad he cannot read my mind, otherwise he'd be listening to me curse him out in many languages. "My Lord, I do know that, but Isabella is much too young to be treated that way. She doesn't know better." I pleaded, hoping he could see my side of things.

I had grown to love Isabella, though I never show it. I had thought it was impossible for me to love anyone but Lily, but she was my daughter. Years of living with her had finally paid off. She was a combination of me and Bellatrix. I disliked Bellatrix; everyone knew that. It was a _very _drunken mistake that shocked everyone back then. But then Isabella was born, and I found someone new to care for. Of course, Andromeda helped me with the womanly things, and so did Molly Weasley, but I was her father. And I cared about her. She had my skills, Bellatrix's temper and looks, my intellligence, she was a Slytherin. Two people combined into one. I couldn't lose her. She could become like Bellatrix. I shuddered. That would be utterly disgusting.

"Severus, she deserved her punishment. Nothing will change that. Isabella disobeyed me, she suffered the consenquences. Simple." "My Lord, you know about the plans for Isabella to leave? I have decided for her to leave tonight. She is packing as we speak." He merely seemed disappointed. "I thought she'd stay, help Draco with his training. He would need it, being the son of Lucius." The Dark Lord sneered his name. No! She would not stay where the Dark Lord could always find her. I could not allow that. "She could apparate back and forth from Forks." In hopes to appease him. "Yes," The Dark Lord said distractedly. "But I do believe she will play a part in the plan. I am still trying to find out what."He said after a moment.

I only hope Isabella will be safe. There were only two people in the world now who I had a duty to protect. Hopefully, they don't die.

Bella's POV

I sent the rest of my things to Forks. Now it was time for me to leave. I feel so trapped and in pain here, that I only hope Forks is better. In the muggle world, I can be comforted with the hope that there are no mythical creatures. I hope...

Sorry, it's relatively short. I had to get Snape's POV across.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella Snape Lestrange Chapter 5

Bella's POV

I slowly looked at the grand white house that had my worst memories in it. I felt relieved to know that life would get better. I saw my mum pace around waiting for me to leave. "Are you done yet? I want to get there before Christmas." I frowned. My mum was always impatient. "I'm coming." She took my hand and we apparated in a black blur. I felt the familiar twisting and coiling of my stomach and in a minute I was there. _Forks_. Had a good ring to it. Besides the fact that it was named after a utensil.

It was green. Too green. I immediately disliked the place. Everything that was supposed to be brown, was too green. We walked up to a small house with a-guess what color: brown roof. It was nothing like the houses I knew back in Britain. No owls perched on the windowsill, no Daily Prophet on the porch. I would have to get used to this. My mother stopped at the door. She stood waiting. "Mum, what are you waiting for? Ring the doorbell." She looked at me and laughed. Her shrill, sadistic laugh. "A doorbell? He should know better. We are pure-blood. He should be kneeling at our feet, begging to let us enter his-home, if that's what you'd call it." My mother said in a haughty tone.

I took the initiative and rang the doorbell. A tall man with dark curly hair, a mustache, and deep brown eyes answered the door. "May I help you?" He asked politely. He was wearing a police uniform and, if I'm not mistaken a gun in his pocket. Best be careful here, I silently said to myself. "Isabella is your guest here. I expected a more, competent person to look after her. But I guess I was mistaken." Mum rudely replied with a sneer. I cursed mentally. _Must she always be like this? _The man's eyes widened in shock, and a bit angry that he was called incompetent. Then he looked at my mum for a couple minutes or so. My mum had the usual looks of a Black; strong jaw, high cheekbones, slim figure, flat ebony eyes, dark black hair, and of course she had the trademark large chest. She was a force to be reckoned with. I only inherited some features, but I looked more like Andromeda my aunt, than my mum. Mum hated her since she married a muggle, and not a pure-blood. She was alienated from the family.

"Sorry to disturb you, sir. I'm Bella. I'll be staying with you. I apologize for my mother's rudeness, she's naturally like that." He was shell-shocked. 'That's your mother?" My mum and I looked at each other and responded, "Yes." I chuckled. People often thought we were sisters than mother and daughter. Trust me, that isn't a compliment. She's almost 50. And there's also the fact that she's mentally insane, went to jail, killed hundreds of people..need I go on with the differemces?

"I'm Charlie Swan. Nice to meet you." He said in a gruff voice. "Do you need me to help carry your bags? Actually, I don't see any." "That's because they're already here." He looked confused. "It's one of those strange things your father told me about right?" "Yes, that's correct." I replied. I ran upstairs and found all my things in the guest room. It felt so dull and morbid. But I guess that's how I've been feeling these days. My mum was at the door with a bored look on her face. "You'd do well to remember to not perform magic in front of stupid muggles, girl. Also that the Dark Lord still expects you to come to him when he summons you. " She wihispered. I visibly stiffened at his name and she smiled, something that didn't look right on her gaunt,skullike face. She was beautful, yet at the same time, deadly and vicious. "Fear does a person good, Isabella. It'd be wise to keep that in mind." She apparated away in a small cloud of smoke. I unpacked my things with my wand and put up Slytherin colors. I had a weak smile when I saw my pet, Lumos. ~I like your choice of décor, friend.~ Lumos spoke in my mind. ~Thanks. I know you'd like it.~ I loved speaking in Parseltongue. It was a skill that only Dark Wizards were known for, but Harry and I made the most of it. _Ah, Harry. Why did I have to leave you behind?_

My best friend. How it hurt to leave him behind. And in the midst of a war, and the death of Sirius, it must be too much to bear. We were like siblings, our relationship was that strong. I cared so much for him, my heart was aching. Many people thought we'd date, but it was never like that. He was my brother, and that was all. The only person I had loved was Cedric Diggory. I loved his shy, bashful smile, the way he was completely at ease and content, it had been two years, but I still can't get over it. The fact that he was murdered by _him_, makes me bristle in anger. He was the cause of discord in almost everyone's lives. Yet I had to serve him. The fact only strengthened my emotional shield. I was born into it; so it is my duty. And if I have to serve _him_ to protect the few people whom I love; I'll do it.

When I went downstairs, I saw Charlie lounging around on the sofa watching a sport I think they call basketball. I'm not exactly sure, Hermione told me about it once. "Bella, would you mind eating pizza?" I frowned and scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "What's pizza?" I asked. He laughed, and you could see his prominent dimples. "We'll get you educated properly, Bells." Huh. Bells. I rather like the nickname. Maybe it might be nice.

Charlie ordered pizza, and it was quite good. Then he spoke the words that would strike fear in me:"High School. You're going to go to school while you're here, you know. And your father said nothing less than an A+."_Great._ Dealing with Muggles. This should be fun amd entertaining. I'm socially inept. I would have no way of conversing with other people here. _Why the hell did this have to be so complicated?_

A/N: I have a rec' for any Edward/Bella lovers, Beautiful Disaster, by Rae.0728. It's a great story.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella Snape-Lestrange Chapter 6

(Just a quick announcement. I need reviews. I've gotten notice of many review alerts, but I haven't gotten reviews. People, I want to know your views on my story. What's good about it, and what's bad. I need your opinion to let me keep writing. I want some reviews soon. Or else this chapter may be the last. I gave you this chapter as a new year suprise. Hope you like it. It has The Cullens.)

Bella's POV

I got up this morning with my hair disheveled and on the floor. I couldn't sleep at all, last night because of my fears. It's a new school and I don't know how to act. In Hogwarts, I wasn't normal because I was a Slytherin and Harry was a Griffindor. We were best friends, despite the animosity that our two houses had. I made friends with Hermione and Ron so quickly, and my house was disgusted with me for befriending Griffindors. There I got used to people gossiping about me because I knew why they were gossiping. But this is the Muggle world. So different from mine, and I'm scared. This is new territory.

My ride to school was quiet. Charlie had gotten me a truck, which I appreciated and cast a spell so I didn't have to learn how to drive it. It drove itself. Ron's father would be proud. He always loved the muggle things. The school was small. It had only a few hundred students, not like the thousands we had at Hogwarts. Then a Asian boy with blue eys , acne, and very greasy hair, (like my dad) "Hey, I'm Eric Yorkie. You must be the new girl. Isabella, right?" I truly hated that name now. I prefer Bella. "Bella." I corrected. "What class do you have now?" He asked me. He was a kind muggle, not mean at all. "Government." I studied most of this with Father. He thought it would be best for me to learn things about the other world early on. He showed me the way and I actually found class somewhat interesting. I liked the politics in the muggle world, so vast and strange from ours.

I even found a friend here. If you could call it that. I think the girl's name was Jessica, very chatty. Reminded me of Parvati Patil, she did. Then there was a boy called Mike Newton. He was sort of cute, but too pushy and eager. I walked to lunch quietly and hated how everyone's eyes were following me. I mean, I'm not _that _attractive. I got my food and didn't eat any of it. It tasted fake. Nothing like Hogwarts' food. Ron couldn't help pigging out all the time.

Then my attention was diverted by five breathtakingly beautful people in the middle table. They were deathly pale, and had black circles under their eyes, like they were tired. I immediately knew that they were of the supernatural sort. There were three boys, if that's what you'd call them, and two young ladies. "Who are they? They are a beautful bunch of people. Are they popular?"I asked. They were captivating.I couldn't take my eyes away for a second. A girl named Angela Weber answered. "Those are the Cullens. They are the most reclusive people in the school. The tall one with dirty blonde hair, that's Jasper Hale. He's Rosalie's twin, and is with Alice Cullen. He doesn't talk much. The statuesque blonde is Rosalie. She's with Emmett, the big one. She's a bit cold, and her and Emmett are very proud of their relationship. Unlike Alice and Jasper. Then there's Edward." The nice girl had a dreamy look on her face. "He's quiet and the only single one in the family. It's a bit odd that they're all together, but they're all happy." I looked at them for a moment, and Edward looked at me curiously, like I was an enigma just sitting there for him to figure out. I was wondering why none of them approached them. It's not like they were scary or anything.

"Why don't we say hi?" Then a girl with bleached blonde hair, and tight clothes that looked like they could stop the circulation of her blood turned to me and said, in a nasal voice that reminded me of Umbridge, "You just can't go up to them. Do you know who they are? Just because you're from England, doesn't mean you have the right to bother people here. That's not how they do things here." I was angry. I didn't take too kindly of people offending me,(unless you were an adult, then I expected it.) "Look, bimbo, I did not ask your opinion. I alone decide what I can or cannot do. Now I'm going over there to say hello whether you like it or not."

I walked over to the Cullens' table and four pairs of shocked eyes met mine. "What are you doing here?"Rosalie asked sharply. "I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Bella Snape-Lestrange. I'm new here, and I was hoping we could get acquainted." I tried smiling,so the pressure would lessen, because I knew they were different, just like me. And I wanted to make friends with people who were different, and not worry about blood status or war. Rosalie glared. "I don't think so. I suggest you get back to your table before you cause the rest of the school to have a heart attack." I looked over my shoulder and sure enough, everyone was watching me. But I knew that these impossibly beautful people have too much time and I'd be wasting it. Then the other girl, Alice came and put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't mind Rose. She's just a little uptight. You're welcome to sit at our table for the rest of the week." She put on a genuine smile and I felt good. Rosalie, however growled at her. I walked away.

"She's not one of us, Alice." Rosalie growled. "But she will be." Alice replied with a cryptic smile on her face. I frowned in confusion. One of what, exactly? I ran to Biology, and hoped I wouldn't be late. I had studied something like this with Hagrid in my spare time. I walked into a small classroom, and the fan was on, making it extra cold. The only open seat was with Edward. I remembered the speculative way he looked at me, and how strange it was.

Edward's POV

Odd. That was the only way I could describe the girl. I couldn't understand what made me drawn to her. The way in which she approached our family without an ounce of fear was, confusing. She was beautiful, but in a natural way, not needing makeup. I wasn't attracted to anyone before her, but she was...there are no words. Her name was also unheard of too, Snape-Lestrange? What name was that? She was British, and her accent was interesting. She walked into the room, and her scent was... simply divine. Venom was flowing freely down my throat;flames shot through my throat too. This girl; I wanted nothing more than to drink the blood from her veins and possibly kill the whole classroom if they witnessed it. It was a compulsive need to have her blood. She was my ambrosia and nectar. She sat next to me and the flames once again licked my throat. I had gone rigid and couldn't breathe because I might might kill her, and I would not betray Carlisle like that. I was so focused on my bloodlust, I didn't notice that she was speaking to me. I summoned all the strngth I had, and turned in her direction. "Are you listening? I said, What's wrong with you? You look sick. Your eyes.. they're pure black. You're not human, I know that. But I will find out what you are." She whispered suspiciously.

There you go. Longest chapter yet. Remember. Review and comment.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella Snape-Lestrange Chapter 7

Bella's POV

Ah, night. It was my favourite time of day. I was just waiting for Charlie to get home when I felt it. The searing pain in my wrist. The agony! I couldn't speak, I couldn't think. All I could focus on was the extreme affliction. I quickly wrote a note with the hand that wasn't burning, so Charlie wouldn't worry, and quickly apparated to the Dark Lord.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a dark room. I could make out the shapes of other Death Eaters and felt that my wrist had stopped hurting. There were whispers, hushed, then, silence. He was here. The Dark Lord strutted to the middle of the room. We formed a circle around him, and he took out his wand. It was yew, with the core of a pheonix feather, I thought absently. He looked at my mother and smiled. A bone-chilling smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Bellatrix? Come here, please." The Dark Lord spoke eagerly. My mum ran to him, kneeling at his feet. _Drama queen_. "Yes, my lord?" She looked up at him with her eyes that were black as pitch. "I heard you earlier. Did you think I didn't know? You were going to seek out members of the Order. Which was not the plan. You'd get yourself killed for absolutely nothing. Tell me, what were you really thinking? What was your so-called plan?" His voice was cold, and falsely interested. Mum seemed to stutter, something she rarely does. "I-I thought that Fenrir and I could go to the blood traitors' home and kill them to get to Potter. I really wasn't t-thinking, my Lord, really. It was a fleeting thought, and I was going to go tonight. My Lord, I please ask you to forgive me. It was a mistake!" Mum's voice was pleading, asking the Dark Lord to spare her of the punishment that would befall her.

The Dark Lord touched her face. My mother looked close to tears because the Dark Lord didn't touch anyone. Except me. And we know how that turned out. He gently stroked her face, then slapped her. Hard. "Bellatrix, you were conspiring against me. You are one of my most loyal followers. It would be a shame to kill you, since you are my best lieutenant. Lord Voldemort is merciful, but you will have to endure punishment." His voice was scratchy, and he sounded delighted for what was coming next. He took his wand, and silently cast the Cruciatus Curse. I could tell because my mum's jaw was clamped shut and her eyes were closed. Any normal person would scream. She wasn't normal. She enjoyed the pain. She was a sadist. The Dark Lord saw this now. "It seems like this is not working. No, we have to find a new punushment for you, don't we? I have just the thing." The Dark Lord sounded downright cheerful. Though I knew he wasn't able to feel any emotions, he always seemed happy to give punishments.

I left the room silently, I did _not _want to know what her punishment was. I looked around for Draco. Sure, he was a spoiled jerk and a pain in the ass, but it was my job to get him accustomed to the Dark Arts.I found him in his room, practicing a curse. His hair was in disarray, and he had bags under his eyes. He looked extremely tired, like he hadn't slept in days. "Draco, you won't learn without practicing. Otherwise you might make a fool of yourself. Oops, you already did." Draco didn't find that funny. Instead, he kept on concentrating. His eyes looked haunted, like he'd just seen a murder. Maybe he already did. "Your mother came to see me while you were gone. Pleasant woman, don't you think?" We both laughed, only his was slightly hysterical. "Your mother is insane! She forced me to do horrendous things to people, other Death Eaters. I am so scared. Her laugh, oh, her laugh! It was sharp, and maniacal, and she wouldn't stop." He whimpered, and I knew he had suffered the worst of my mother. I comforted him, gave advice, and he was grateful for that. I had a bond with him somehow. We were in this together.

"Draco, how's your dad?" I asked gently. "Still in Askaban. He's going crazy. Mum is worrying and acting strange now since they took him away. Nobody understands. I don't want to end up like him. Everyone's judging me because of him. I was raised to hate muggles and mudbloods. I don't actually like that. Potter is giving me hell now. He knows I'm a Death Eater. Severus isn't helping either." Draco sighed. I took his hand and grasped it tightly. "I'll write a letter telling him to back off. Right now, while we're here, let's call a truce." He smiled and I hugged him.

I ran outside once the meeting, if that's what you'd call it was over, and apparated back to Forks. But I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. I kept looking around, but could only see two pairs of burgundy eyes staring back at me. I scoffed, and went inside. I had school tomorrow, and my only thought was Edward Cullen. Strange why he popped up in my head. He was beautiful, but looked so much like my beloved Cedric. Bad memory. I pushed it away. I sat at the table and started to write a letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you are doing well. I miss you and everyone there. So much. I haven't been in England for a long time. That's why I haven't been at Hogwarts. I was sent to the States, on Father's orders. He wanted me to be kept away from the drama that comes with the war. I am safe here. Away from prying eyes. I just wanted to let you know that Draco and I have developed a truce. No fighting, teasing, or rudeness of any kind. I know that's hard...but him and I are friends. If you hurt him, I will be forced to hurt you. Just kidding. (Not!) That goes for Ron and 'Mione. Don't worry, he won't hurt you. I hope you all are doing well in your studies. If you have any questions, write me. I did, after all, get an Outstanding, in all my classes, better than Hermione. Can you have Remus owl me when we're on holiday? I need to talk to him. It's urgent. There's something strange lurking 'round here._

_Your friend, Bella_

A/N:Just to let you guys know, this story is a combination of Twilight/Half-Blood Prince. The sequel will be a mix of New Moon, Twilight, and the Deathly Hallows. If you want to enjoy a Bella/Edward story with some humor, read Blind Luck by badjujube.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella Snape-Lestrange Chapter 8 (Special Chapter)

Bella's POV

I awoke with a start. I had been dreaming of Edward. How odd. Why in the world would I be dreaming about him? He means nothing to me. But it still unnerved me that he had shown so much dislike for me. I mean, we both have secrets. Is it my fault that I'm curious about his? In the wizarding world, they could always tell what you were easily. But, I had to remind myself, this isn't the wizarding world. I keep on forgetting from time to time.

It had been two days since I was back from the meeting. It felt weird to be back and forth all the time. I got my things and left for school. My car was perfect, and I was just starting to learn how to drive it. When I got to school, everyone was looking at me. It was strange. 'What are they looking at?' I asked myself. They were looking at me because Edward Cullen was standing at my locker. His stance was relaxed, but his eyes told a different story. They were a startling butterscotch;exquisite, and so deep. They could go on for miles. His hair looked the same, it still held that bed-head quality. His body was lean, but very muscular. He had the look of a Quidditch player. But overall, it was his eyes that captivated me the most; he looked so much like Cedric, but his eyes were butterscotch instead of that calm, piercing gray that I was so used to. They looked so strikingly similar that it hurt. I felt the stab of pain as I thought of Cedric. It was like I was being stabbed in the heart again and _again._

At once Edward was at my side. "What's wrong, Bella?" His melodic voice was wrong, all wrong. I missed Cedric. Edward wasn't Cedric. "I-I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I need to go outside. Get-get some air."I carried my knapsack and ran out the door. I ignored the people around me and headed for my car. When I got to it, I didn't even have time to pull out my wand before a blue van came crashing toward me and it was about to hit me when I saw-

White hands put a dent on the van just seconds before it could even hit me. Edward Cullen was staring at me with a look of horror on his face and a shocked look because he knew I saw him. He had super-strength. That was amazing... was the last thought that ran through my head before I sunk into darkness.

I awoke in a white hospital bed, accompanied by Charlie and...Father? Well, that was a shock. Why would he be here of all places? It's not like I haven't been hurt before. But he was here because he cared. Father had an angry look on his face. I think while he was out, he may have took his anger out on people. Damn, I pity the people who had to put up with him. "Father, why did you come?" He smirked. "You still have the penchant for danger, Isabella. Even here. But I must ask you to stay away from those ones. They don't seem normal." I took a look at his dress robes. "You were teaching, Father?" He looks like it, "I was indeed, child. You are lucky that you are here. Potter's becoming more like his father everyday. Weasley is still a bumbling idiot, more so than Longbottom. And yes, before you ask, the 'insufferable know-it-all' is still very annoying. The Griffindors are going to the dogs. I've also gotten the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. " I laughed. Charlie just looked confused. "They're old friends of mine." He nodded and turned away. "I'm going to get your papers taken care of." He left the room.

My father took this as a chance to speak privately with me. "Isabella, I've seen that the Dark Lord has taken a liking to you. You know I do not approve of this, but Dumbledore thinks that it would be prudent to have you keep his attention. Gain his trust, and keep it. He trusts me, now he has to trust you and you have to give him your unwavering loyalty. So that the plan can go as proposed." His voice was grave, as he knew I despised the Dark Lord, and that I still suffer from pain from him. I winced. "Father, there is something that you must know. There are-"

The doctor walked into the door at that exact moment. The doctor, was inhumanly beautiful, so I thought that he must be the father of the Cullens'. "Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen, I am your doctor. You must be Isabella. Nice to meet you." His voice held a hint of a British accent. "You as well. What injuries have I got? I want to get out of here." He was very gentle about it. "You have suffered a mild concussion, and also I noticed you have many fractures on different parts of your body. They all look the same, but in different places. Also there are faint scars that appear to be burn marks. You suffered a panic attack as well. Do you know why that is?" Oh, God! The Cruciatus Curse probably has long-term effects on the body. I didn't know that. "No, I haven't the slightest idea." "Isabella is extraordinarliy clumsy and falls too much. That should explain the fractures. As for the burn marks, she likes fire. Excuse me, Isabella, but I need to go. I have a...meeting to attend to." Father said. His face was pained. I knew what was hurting him, and it was stinging me too. I have to get out of here. Carlisle checked me over again, and I was free to leave. "Edward, I never got a chance to say..thank you." He smiled. I then went home, and from there I apparated.

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: Part one of my special three-part special chapter. I am impressed with the alerts and reviews which is why i'm posting this. I also have a new crossover called Comfort. It's a Bella/Booth fic, I'm just playing with it. Please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella Snape-Lestrange Chapter 9(Long Chapter!)

Edward's POV

Bella was a mystery. I desperately wanted to know more about her. She fascinated me, and it wasn't just that. I couldn't hear her, and I wanted to figure out what she was thinking. Then Bella came out of the door looking disheveled and cranky. She still looked beautiful, and it was a natural beauty. Her hair was a mahogany brown, and the eyes were the same color. Bella's clothes, were simple, and it seemed like she wore clothes that were comfortable, not like Alice who loved showing off her clothes. I liked her more for that. She had a natural beauty. But her eyes held a tired look, like she was grieving. I felt like I had a duty to protect her, to make sure that her eyes never held that pain ever again.

I didn't know what was wrong and I really needed to know what happened so I can help her. _Help her?_ Where is that coming from? It was a human! My natural food source. Her scent drove me insane! I can't find her attractive! I could kill her! I looked at Bella and her hand was clenched around her throat. I ran at normal hunan speed to her. "What's wrong, Bella?" I asked, concerned. "I-I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I need to go outside. Get-get some air." She was struggling for breath. I was about to pull her to me, but it looked like my presence was making her have a panic attack. She wouldn't look at me, and ran out the door. People were staring at her left and right, but she ignored them. It wasn't long before she reached her car that I saw it. '_NO!'_ Alice yelled in her mind. I saw the vision. It was Bella. She was going to die. I couldn't let her life end. I refuse to live with that guilt.

I ran at vampire speed disregarding the humans who saw me, and stopped the van with my hands. My hands were so strong they left a dent in the door. Bella was shocked, and she stared at me with an awed look on her face. Right before her head hit the ground. Bella fell unconscious. Students were yelling and calling 911. I worried, and I held Bella until the ambulance came. It was strange just how much I enjoyed having her in my arms. When we got to the hospital, I looked for my 'father' so he could treat her. But in the process, I had to flirt with a nurse. Disgusting. "Carlisle, we have an issue." His head perked up. '_Did any of you...slip up?' _"No, but there was an accident at school. The girl, got hurt, but I stopped the van in time so she didn't die." Carlisle smiled gratefully and his thoughts showed his pride. "Good job, son. Did she see anything?" He asked. "Yes, she saw the whole thing. But the the principle of the thing, is that she knows that something is up. The first day of school, she knew that we we're not human. She has a secret to hide too, and I need to figure out what." Carlisle nodded in understanding.

We left his office and went straight to the emergency room. Carlisle went to go take care of Bella, while I left to go tell her father the news. Turned out, he had already showed up. I had heard of him, Charlie Swan the chief of Forks. "Hello, Mr. Swan, I'm Edward Cullen. I saved Bella from the truck." He wasn't old, he looked middle-aged, but he didn't look like Bella at all. "You are Bella's father, right?" He laughed. "No, not at all. I am her guardian, though. I think her father is on his way though." 'I just hope she's okay.' He thought. As if on cue, a man with greasy black hair and cold black eyes came stalking through the door. He was dressed in robes...how unusual. His face was pale, almost as pale as ours, and he had an angry look on his face. "Where is Isabella?" A raspy, low, British voice demanded. It took me a while to notice that the voice was his. "She's in the emergency room, Severus." Charlie said quietly. So Bella's father was this one. To think of it, Bella did look like him. He looked like he had knowledge beyond his years, just like her.

"And who are you?" Bella's father asked. He frightened me. When he spoke, it was like his lips did not move. Odd. "I'm Edward Cullen. I helped Bella until the ambulance arrived." I said politely. I tried to get a read on his thoughts, but it was like Bella's. Blank. What's happening? Is my power failing? There must be something about Bella, somethng that runs in her family. He just grunted in response, and left to go see her. I stood dumbstruck. He acted very...intimidating. And I'm a vampire, so it obviously isn't easy to scare us. He requested some time alone with Bella and Carlisle and I stood near the door. We were trying to get information, to see if Bella would tell.

"Father, why did you come?" I heard Bella ask. Her voice is beautiful, the accent just compiments it. "You still have a penchant for danger, Isabella. Even here. But I must ask you to stay away from those ones. They don't seem normal." Oh, how right he is. Carlisle and I exchanged a worried glance. We resumed listening. "You were teaching, Father?" Bella asked timidly. She seemed to respect her father very much, like I do with Carlisle. "I was indeed, child. You are lucky that you are here. Potter's becoming more like his father everyday. Weasley is still a bumbling idiot, more so than Longbottom. And yes, before you ask, the 'insufferable know-it-all' is still very annoying. I've also gotten the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts." Who were those people, and what was Defense Against The Dark Arts? This piqued my curiosity even more. "They're old friends of mine." Bella explained to Charlie. I could read his mind, and it was focused on a Mariners game, nothing unusual.

"I'll go get your papers taken care of." Charlie said. He walked out the door. "Isabella, I've seen that the Dark Lord has taken a liking to you. You know I do not approve of this, but Dumbledore thinks that it would be prudent to have you keep his attention. Gain his trust, and keep it. He trusts me, now he has to trust you and you have to give him your unwavering loyalty. So that the plan can go as proposed." He whispered. What plan? And who's the Dark Lord? So many questions, and not enough answers. Severus's grave voice answered. Then Bella cleared her throat and said: "Father, there are somethings you must know. There are-" Then Carlisle came back to check on Bella. "Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen. I'm your doctor. You must be Isabella. Nice to meet you." My father smiled a genuine smile as he looked at Bella. 'She's a beauty, Edward. I can see why you like her.' I growled softly. I did not like a human! 'Bella has many injuries. Most of them from before the accident. She has burn marks on multiple parts of her body as well as fractures on her skull and legs.' "You as well, what injuries have I got? I want to get out of here." Bella asked bluntly. "You have suffered a mild concussion, and also I noticed you have many fractures in different places. They all look the same but in different places. Also there are faint scars that appear to be burn marks. You suffered a panic attack as well. Do you know why that is?" Carlisle was truly concerned.

'_Do you think she's being abused?' _He asked in his mind. "No, I haven't the slightest idea." Bella blanched. Her eyes betrayed her, and I knew something was up. Something I have to figure out. "Isabella is extraordinarily clumsy and falls too much. That should explain the fractures. As for the burn marks, she likes fire. Excuse me, Isabella, but I have to go. I have a...meeting to attend to." Bella's father said, his face was in pain, and he clutched his arm. Funny thing was, so was Bella. He left, and Carlisle wanted to do some tests on Bella. He noticed that Bella had a strange tattoo on her. One of a snake with a skull head. He said he swore it was moving. Bella flinched away from his touch and came to me. " Edward, I never got a chance to say...thank you." I smiled happily. But the mysteries that surrounded Bella were endless. I needed to figure her out.

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N:Part two of my three-part series. Expect one more. I really need your opinion if I should include Jacob in here. Know that I will be going with the books(HP and Twilight)and I need your opinion which guy should be Bella's top best guy, Harry, Draco, or Jacob? All three could be crucial in planning exactly where this story goes. I don't write beforehand. I sit in front of the computer and type. So...come on I need feedback.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella Snape-Lestrange Chapter 10

Bella's POV

I had just apparated to the Manor. I think that the Dark Lord had something on his mind, otherwise he wouldn't have called us. I looked and saw that the others were here, including Draco. His eyes were still haunted, but he managed to give me a small smile when I nodded at him. I caught the eyes of my mother, and she glared coldly at me. I guess she knows about my mission. She was probably jealous that I have to listen to the Dark Lord's word more than I actually have to. The other Death Eaters paid respect to me, they knew who my parents were, and they really did not want to get on their bad side.

There was whispering, and chattering. What had happened in the time I was gone? Then the Dark Lord walked in, brandishing his wand, hissing. There was silence, and the followers who were talking had stopped. "I have brought you all here to tell you something. One of you has betrayed me." We all looked at each other frantically, wondering who it was. His cold, piercing voice spoke again, and this time in..anger. "You know who you are. And I assure you your plans will not work. Now if you have the decency to admit your disloyalty, come forward. If not, well, it's your...death." I shivered at his strong words. The Dark Lord was not kind. He killed people over the most trivial things...I fear for the person who offended him.

Then one man was pushed forward. I knew him as Afton, a man who was kind to me. He did not want to become a Death Eater, instead he was forced by his family during the First Wizarding War. He was good. I don't want to see him hurt. Afton was shaking and trembling. He kneeled down at The Dark Lord's feet. "My Lord, I have not done anything wrong. All I ask is to leave peacefully. I have a family, my Lord. They need me, sir. I beg you, please, don't hurt me." Afton cried out in grief. The Dark Lord sneered. "You wanted to leave, you say. Go back to your family. What if there's no family for you to find? How do you know your family's not six feet under already? When you join, it is for _life_. No exceptions. I think Nagini would like a snack right about now. She loves the taste of human flesh. Her specialty is the muscle, the way she breaks it down. First she bites you, and you experience the most excruiciating pain. Then she rips off your arm, then your legs, and...you get the point. But I must ask, why would you defy the most powerful, and intelligent wizard in the world?" I had never been more ashamed to be a Death Eater than I was at that moment.

I had to do something. This time, I could prevent a death. I know The Dark Lord would not be merciful. Hopefully. "My Lord, I ask if you would let me do the honors. I would be more suitable for the job. You shouldn't bother yourself with traitors. It's demeaning to you." I bowed my head in obedience. I snickered mentally. He looked triumphant. "At last, Isabella. You have finally proved your loyalty. It is a great day when Lord Voldemort sees complete and utter obedience from his followers. This is how all of you must act. I am pleased, Isabella." My mother was seething with anger right about now. She stalked toward him and pushed me roughly out of the way. "But my Lord, I am fit to take care of it. Isabella's a child. She doesn't know how to do it correctly. She doesn't deserve it. My Lord, I can assure you, Isabella is a brat! Not fit to be in your presence! I am more worthy, more...experienced." My mum finished her rant with a satisfied smile on her face. But what she didn't expect was the smack that came her way.

"Shut up, Bellatrix! Leave me! Isabella, get this useless vermin out of my sight!" The Dark Lord roared. I took Afton and left the room. But what was I to do with him? He has to live. I don't want his family to suffer. I had seen enough suffering for one life. I refuse to let this happen the same way.

Thanks for reviewing. I really liked them. Next chapter will be longer and some action happens. If you review, I'll give you a teaser! Something very unexpected will happen! Guess what it'll be!


	11. Chapter 11

Bella Snape-Lestrange Chapter 11

I was in a private room with Afton by my side. He was in the corner with his wand nestled in his robes. "Bella." He spoke softly, and I craned my head to look at him. His face wasn't sad, nor scared. It was very...grim. He seemed like he had accepted his fate to die. "You aren't this way. If you're going to kill me, I won't fight. Just don't torture me too long. Also, if you get the chance, tell my family that I love them, and that I'm sorry for having to leave them. I'm not afraid to die at all. Bella, you're going along with his wishes. I know that. But don't end up like me. Don't let them overpower you." I understood what he was saying. But I couldn't bring myself to kill him. This time, no one would force me to kill him.

I pointed my wand to the door, and said, "Muffliato." So that the others wouldn't hear. It would hurt my plan if they did. "Ok, Afton, I will let you go. But I have to do some things to you so that nobody finds out that you're not dead. Understand?" His face broke out in a huge smile. Afton nodded eagerly. I motioned for him to come closer. I whispered softly in his ear. "You are to go home. Straight home, no detours. Do not say who helped you. Are you an Occlumens?" He nodded again. "That's good. Now I'm going to put you to sleep, okay? Remember what I said." Afton smiled, a grateful smile. "Thank you." He whispered. I chuckled. There was no need for thank-yous. I pulled out my wand, and took off the Muffliato spell. Then I looked at the ground. Afton was looking at me curiously, but I ignored it. Ah! I found it! A spider. I then picked it up and placed it on the table. After that, I pointed my wand at it and said, "_Crucio!_" When the spider was wiggling and thrashing, I then decided to stop and cast "_Avada Kedavra!_" Afton was standing there quietly, his face had a thoughtful look. "Be careful. _Deposle_." I cast the spell and he was sleeping, but to other people he looked dead.

Afton's body was lying there, on the ground. _Now how am I going to get it out? _I cast another spell, this time it was Wingardium Levisosa, the floating spell. I cast it silently just in case someone was peeking. Then I opened the door and saw Father standing there with a knowing look on his face. Oh no! They found out, didn't they? My plan is failing! "Father, I was wondering where you put the bodies." I asked in a shaky voice. Father answered grimly, "Nagini usually has them for supper, in which case if you want to get rid of it, I suggest by Floo network?" I smiled graciously. "Thank you father." Then I waved my wand toward the fireplace and poured a bit of Floo powder in there. "St. Mungos Hopspital for Magical Maladies!" I yelled. He was instantly transported. I sighed.

All I wanted, no needed to do at the moment was sleep. "Father, I think I'll head back to Forks." He simply nodded. That's how our relationship was, any more talking, and it would be ruined. I apparated in a cloud of dark smoke. When I got home, I noticed that my window was wide open. _I did not leave it open this morning. _That was extremely strange. My eyes were on the alert. Nothing was out of place;except for my picture. My picture of Cedric. Blazing anger ran through me. Why would anyone take _my _picture? Of my ex? It was odd. I need that picture back. But first I need to know who took it.

I woke up in a daze. I was still contemplating why Cedric's picture was missing. I just could not understand it. After I got my things, I saw that Edward was standing near my locker, again. What does he want with me? I had asked myself that question many times. I'm nothing special. Cedric was a sixth-year when he and I started dating. Somehow he found himself attracted to me. But that was the Wizarding world; this is Muggle land. They act differently. Edward came up to me and gave me a crooked smile. I could feel my cheeks burning and my breath stopped momentarily. What? The only other person this ever happened for was Cedric. Why the hell am I having these feelings now? "Hello, Bella." I couldn't speak. It was like my body shut down. Oh, merlin! "Hi, Edward." I managed to say. "Are you feeling better?" His musical voice said. Wait a second. Musical voice?

"Yes, I am, Edward." Edward's face turned concerned. I had never had someone truly concerned for me except Harry and Cedric. "Your arm, is it alright? At the hospital, it seemed like it was hurting you. I wanted to see if you were okay. I worried, you know." My mind stopped again. He knew about the Dark Mark. That means he's guessing what I am. "My arm's fine. Me and my father have the same genetic disorder." Edward's jaw clenched. "Carlisle didn't mention a genetic disorder. Plus it looked like it was a tattoo. Don't you know that's harmful. It looked infected." I scowled as I kept walking to class. "You never saw my tattoo anyway. How'd you know how it looked like?" He smirked. " He took pictures. Anyhow, please tell me if it's still hurting you." I glared at him angrily. "Why are you so concerned?" I spat. I didn't want to get angry, but he was forcing me. "I care. Now, Carlisle and I have a very serious question. Your father, he is very...protective, I think?" _Where was he going with this?_ "Yes. Aren't all fathers?" He leaned his face closer to mine. "Is he abusing you?" That was the last straw! Anything good I ever thought about him is going straight to the garbage. "What the fuck did you say?" I screeched.

I hope you liked it. I've made a choice, and Draco wil be Bella's... well you'll have to see what he'll become. But Bella is going to get very angry next chapter. This is where she inherited Bellatrix's...crazy rampages, I guess you could call it. Read and Review.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella Snape-Lestrange Chapter 12

Bella's POV

Edward looked very uncomfortable. Like I was going to kill him or something. "I said, is your father or mother abusing you?"He said in a patronizing way. "You must be kidding me! Why would you get that idea in the first place?" "It seemed like the only logical way to explain why you had those scars and bruises and fractures. Don't be mad." I laughed ruefully. I turned to him and chose my words carefully. "You just accused my parents of being abusive and you expect me to be happy about that? Edward, you are the most insensitive person on this earth!" Okay, I lied. My mum and the Dark Lord were the most insensitive people on this earth, but he was coming damn close. "What if it wasn't my parents who did this to me?" I asked grimly. "What if it was something, someone else doing this?" Edward nodded. "I guess that would be an honest possibility." I walked into the classroom, pondering whether life would get any easier.

After my morning classes, I realized that Edward was once again standing at my locker. _Is he stalking me? _"Why are you following me? Do you have a strange obsession with me or something? I already had one of those, _please_ don't do that again." It was true. At Hogwarts, I had my own personal secret admirer. Lucklily he went and started dating Pansy Parkinson. Suddenly his face was worried. Why was he so concerned with me? "Who? Why was he so obsessed with you? Did he give you those scars?" Edward growled. I found that suprisingly hot. "No! Also you didn't answer my question. Why. Are. You. Following. Me." He gave me a half-smile. What I didn't expect was that my heart stuttered when I saw it. _No! _Cedric would not want you having feelings with another person! Half of me didn't care. That unnerved me.

"I feel very protective of you. I know I shouldn't, and yet, here I stand. You are different. More so than anyone I have ever encountered. I like you, but I'm bad for you. It's hard for me to be around you, but I'm slowly getting used to you. Understand me?" I drew a blank. He said he was dangerous? He sure didn't look it. Except for the time in Biology when his eyes were pitch-black. Even then, I wouldn't say he was scary. More like very...sexy in a sadistic sort of way.

"You don't scare me. I've seen worse. You're impossibly handsome, there's no way a person would be scared of you. You're so hot." I covered my mouth. The words sort of rushed out. I didn't even know they came out. Oh god, that is very embarrassing. Edward smirked. "Really? What else about me doesn't scare you?" I blushed and kept my mouth closed. "I'm going to lunch." I put my books away and ran to the lunchroom.

I was waiting in line for food when cool, sweet air was blowing in my ear. "We didn't finish our conversation. I thought we should finish it in more...apprpriate venues. It was Edward. He pointed to an empty table in the middle of the lunchroom. Great. More idiots staring at me. I hesitated, then answered with, "Sure."

I was mentally berating myself. _How could I do this to Cedric? _Part of my brain said. What, find a guy attractive? _A guy who isn't human!_ I loved Cedric, but it was my body that reacted to Edward's attractiveness. I brought my food and sat down carefully. I didn't take my eyes off him for a minute. His eyes were so captivating, and beautiful. It was strange that all of the Cullens had that exact same eye color. But Edward was the only one who could pull it off. "So what did you want to talk about?" I said innocently. He chuckled. It was a rough sound, not like his voice. I liked it. "Don't play the innocent card. Something's up. I want to find out what that is. And if that means going against me and my family's wishes, then so be it. You are a puzzle, Bella Swan. A puzzle I _need _to solve." His face was serious now. I couldn't tell him the secret. Witches and Wizards had our laws. Even though the Ministry was stupid, there were laws. But I was a Death Eater. My family didn't follow the rules anyway. What to do?

"Edward, can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Were you in my room yesterday?" I blurted out. Why did I say that? I slapped myself on the head. "Would it be classified as stalking if I said that I watched you sleep? Every night?" I nodded. "Well, I did." "Did you take a picture from my room?" I asked. He took a deep breath. "I swear it was just curiosity, I didn't know the person was very important to you. It was lying around. By the way, your room is furnished very differently than most teenage girls." I snickered. "Let's get down to business."

"I cannot tell you my secret. Many people would get hurt and until you tell me what you are, I will not tell you what's up with me." Edward's face was frustrated, and he was gritting his teeth. "Why not? Don't you know I have a secret too? It's not just my secret, it's my whole family's and countless others. You could be..." He didn't finish the sentence. But I did, "Bad. Dangerous. Lethal. To a regular human. But I'm not a regular human. You aren't either. Get my point? I can't tell you mine, you can't tell me yours so we have a problem." Edward nodded in agreement. "Yes, we do. But, you said you're lethal to a human. So you aren't human?" He said quietly. I laughed openly. People who weren't already lookiing at us were turning heads now. "I am. But I'm a different kind of human, you could say. Most people, of my kind, aren't dangerous. It's just me and our little group." I said bitterly. "So your gang did this to you?" His voice was on the verge of growling. But he had called it a gang. Was it that? "No, my 'gang' did not do this to me." Edward was speaking through clenched teeth. "Then who did?" I gulped. If I could tell him anything, anything at all, it should be this. To give him some peace of mind. "My Lord."

Read and review. Sorry it's been a while. I have visitors who make it very hard to write. Plus I had exams and all that crap. But nevertheless, Review. I want you guys to guess who Bella's stalker was. He's in the Harry Potter books, and he's a Slytherin. Hope that helps.


	13. Chapter 13

Bella Snape-Lestrange Chapter 13

Edward had a puzzled look on his face all day after our talk. I decided that I needed to talk to someone. More importantly, a girl. I really needed some advice. So I racked my brain trying to think of a girl that would help me. Hermione...is at Hogwarts, and I wouldn't be able to reach her. Molly...if I go to her house Death Eaters would follow. I need to talk to a girl who's had practice with Muggles. I know just the person...

After school, I ran to my car and saw Edward there. Will he ever stop following me? _Maybe he likes you? _My inner voice said. Shut up! I told myself. Edward's perfect, why would he be attracted to me? "We need to talk, and I don't know where. It can't be a busy place, and not at your house, so where would we have our 'talk'?" I asked him. He smiled, and I felt my insides warm. "I have a place. When should we meet?" Edward asked softly. "At sundown." I replied. He nodded. When I got inside my car, we waved. His lips were moving, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. It sounded like, 'I finally have a date with Bella Swan', but I could just be delusional.

I shook my head, and 'drove' to Charlie's house. I parked the car, and took out my wand. It was perfect, and I felt a swell of affection. I remember so vividly, the day I got it. Ollivander had given it to me. The sister of my wand was my mothers. That had confused me as a child, since I didn't know who my mother was yet. Father didn't tell me until my fourth year. He didn't like my mother, (if like was a substitute for hate)and they frequently fought. They often came to blows, since my mum had a horrid temper. Especially last year, after the Battle at the Department of Mysteries.

'_Bellatrix, you've caused trouble yet again! You killed Black, and now they'll be after you! Do you know how you've put the rest of the others in danger? The Aurors saw you and Lucius! They are in the process of sending him to Askaban! You've just left, and you're already so eager to go back.' Father had sneered. Mother snorted. 'Like my cousin was doing any of us good, the filthy blood-traitor! I did not cause any trouble. The Dark Lord was battling with the old git Dumbledore, what was I to do? Walk past them, and leave? The Dark Lord wanted me to stay put, and I did his bidding! As for Lucius, he got himself in this mess. If he had just did it my way, the prophecy would be in His hands, and not smashed somewhere. Let him rot in there for a while. You should go too, I'm tired of seeing your ugly face here. You're darkening up the room, Sev.' She knew how Father hated that nickname. It was Lily Potter's name for him. She basically threw her death in his face. Father lunged, and my mother cast 'Crucio!' Father was quick to dodge it, and silently cast Sectumsempra. One of my father's creations, it caused excessive bleeding.. I'd learned it young. Mother laid on the floor, bleeding and in pain, but she didn't know the countercurse. The only ones who knew it were Father and me. 'You there, come get me up! Don't just stand there you, good-for-nothing piece of trash, heal me!' She demanded. It was then when I learned never to cross my mother. 'Vulnera Sanatur.' I chanted three times, and the gash quickly healed. My mum got up, and pushed me to the floor. 'Never speak of this to anyone, or you're dead.'_

I cringed at the memory. I apparated to a familiar house, one of my childhood. This place was my escape. I cared for these people more than my own life. They were helpful when I was a kid. I was just about to knock on the door when someone ran out and hugged me tightly. It was Aunt Andromeda. I loved her so much! She was the mother figure that I never had. She laughed and let me go. "Oh, Bells! It's been so long, sweetie! You never come to visit anymore." Just like Nymphadora. "Come in, come in. How many times have I told you, never to knock on the door? It's always open for you." Andromeda's lilting voice said. She was like my own mother, she even looked almost exactly like mum. People say they were twins, but we've never been sure.

"Hello, Auntie. How's Uncle Ted?" I asked politely. Uncle Ted was always funny. He was a Muggle, and Aunt Andromeda was kicked out of the House Of Black for marrying him. Of course, by their happy smiles, I guess they really didn't mind. "Oh, he's working. Always working, that man. Even with _him_ on the loose, and he insists on working. I don't know what to do with that man." She had a saisfied smile. "Well, it's not everyday you come to visit. What's on your mind? Is it your studies? Or is it a person? A boy, perhaps?" Auntie was always inquisitive. I guess, that's where Tonks got it from. I blushed. She smiled. "Of course. Is he a wizard or a muggle?" I cleared my throat. I told myself;_it's okay. It's Aunt Andromeda, the one who along with Father, practically raised you_. "He's a Muggle. His name is Edward. I feel very strongly for him. I don't know why. Should I tell him the secret?" She smiled, grimly this time. "Ah, the workings of first love. I knew when Teddy was the one. All those years ago. But it's up to you. And as for your secret, it depends which one you're talking about, dear." She smiled sweetly.

"Do you think, he would be...repulsed by me? Not just because I'm a witch, but because I might be like their tales of witches? You, know, the ones that are evil?" My voice shook. I couldn't bear to lose Edward. He reminded me of Cedric, but he is so different from him,...and I like it. Auntie took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "When I told Teddy, he took it suprisingly well. In fact, he wanted a demonstration. But that's Teddy. This Edward boy, you have to be extremely confident if you want to tell him." "Thank you, Auntie."

I smiled. "Give my regards to Teddy and Tonks." Just as I was about to apparate, she yelled, "It's freaking Nymphadora! Get it right, hon!" I laughed and apparated. Afterwards' I went home. I had made my decision.

~~Read/Review

~~EverlastingMuse


	14. Chapter 14

Bella Snape-Lestrange Chapter 14

Bella's POV

It was sundown, and I was ready to speak with Edward. I had to tell him the truth. He was my friend, and I had a duty to him. My heart ached as I thought of my old friends. They'd call me a traitor if they saw me now. How could I have joined the very thing which Harry had tried to destroy? Cedric would be disppointed in me, I had disgraced his memory. But I was doing this because I was forced to; not because I support the cause.

Edward was at the door, his eyes were blazing with intensity. I smiled faintly before I opened the door. "Hello, Edward. Where are we going exactly?" I asked. I was very nervous. He had a way of doing that to people. "A special place. I like to go there when I want some privacy, and no one but you and me will know where it is." He said reassuring. He parked his volvo on a road, that lead to a trail. "A trail? You know, I'm not the most graceful being on this earth." He chuckled. "Yeah, you aren't." I huffed and crossed my arms. "But you're the most beautiful swan on this earth." Edward said in a whisper. He put his finger on my chin and brought my face closer to his. "I want you to know that I will always care for you, no matter what you are. But I need to know if you'll extend that same courtesy to me." Edward said tenderly. "I'll try, but no guarantees." He nodded. I didn't know what he was, but I had been raised to be wary of all danger.

I started walking, and I felt a chill in the air. Edward was right next to me. "Are you cold?" I nodded. He gave me his coat. It smelled exquisite, just like him. We kept walking, and I kept tripping, but Edward was there to hold me after I fell. I didn't like being taken care of, even when I was a child. Father was impatient, and would give me the hardest tasks which I always had to excell at. When I got older, he'd often ship me off to Aunt Andromeda, because it would have been terribly embarrassing to deal with a teenage girl with a boyfriend. Anyway, I kind of liked having Edward around. He was therapeutic to me.

Edward sat on a nearby rock, and motioned for me to sit with him. The place was amazing! I was flabbergasted at the sight! "I love this place, Edward. You picked a great place to talk. So let's get to it. I have a secret, you have a secret, let's just get it off our chests." "You first." We both said at the same time. I laughed. "I am not human, Bella. I am a..." Edward sighed heavily. "Vampire. I drink blood, as evil as that is, my family and I have been like this,"he pointed to himself. "For years. I'm a monster. You don't know how many people I've killed. Don't worry, I only killed the ones who needed to be dead. I was playing God back then. But I've changed, and I am..attracted to you. I would never hurt you. I need you to know that." Edward took my hands and grasped them tightly.

I laughed bitterly. "You think you're a monster? Try living in my world. A world where with just two words, you're dead. No weapons needed. Except a wand. I'm a witch, Edward. So is my mother and father. And mostly everyone I know. Life for us isn't easy. You live forever, probably?" I asked. He nodded. "You're damn lucky. So many people have died over power, and greed. My 'leader', so to speak, is the one who is evil to the core. He wants to gain power over all witches and wizards, and even muggles. I only joined his group because of my family. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here." I shook my head.

"Wait, muggles? And why would your family force you to come here? Also, how do witches kill people? Magic words? And-" I held up my hand. Too many questions, so little time. "Edward, I was sent here because it wasn't safe in my world. I can't talk about it now. I'm not ready now. But muggles are non-magic people. Like you. And Charlie. Dark witches and wizards that belong to his side kill people. And before you ask, yes I have killed a person.. It was hard, but I killed one person. Hopefully I never have to do it again." Edward looked pained. "If you're disgusted with me, I understand. Just promise me you won't tell anyone. " I started to walk away. I was stupid. How could I think Edward could like the real me? "Wait, Bella! Please don't go. I was just saddened because I couldn't bear the thought of you...killing people. As fiery as you are, I cannot imagine it." I smiled. I leaned in closer to him, and he hugged me. Edward's cold, icy arms were hard and suprisingly comfortable. I loved the feeling.

The perfect moment was ruined The Dark Mark started burning to the point where I could feel it searing through my skin. I sighed, and jumped out of Edward's arms. I moaned at the loss. "What's wrong?" Edward asked, concerned. "It's a witch thing." I muttered. I rolled up my sleeve. His eyes widened and they turned black. "Goodbye, my Bella. Be safe, love." My heart warmed instantly.

A/N: I had writer's block. Sorry it was so short. Read/Review. I like to hear your thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella Snape-Lestrange Chapter 15

A/N Attention, my dedicated readers. I am a bit sad by the number of reviews I've gotten. Please, come on and review. Suggestions, complaints, _anything_. Please!!!!! I want to reach 100 reviews by the end of March. That would encourage me to keep going. Otherwise this story won't make it through 20 chapters.

Bella's POV

The perfect moment......ruined. I swear if the Dark Lord keeps doing this, I will _find_ a way to kick his ass. When I got there, mum was furious. Her hair was more disheveled than usual. Her clothes were ripped and torn. "You!" She yelled, pointing at me. "It's your fault. The Dark Lord has been sending us on missions left and right, and everything I'm doing, turns out wrong!! He says 'Isabella could've done it better', and I wonder exactly, what does he see in you? You, the filthy child. The so-called friend of Potter. You would be rotting if it wasn't for me.I wanted to do away with you, but no, your father wanted to keep you. I swaer, I utterly deaspise that man." I gasped. So she was jealous of me. Why me? I hate the Dark Lord. Mum went insane. She grabbed me by the throat and started to choke me. I struggled to breathe.

"You are scum. No worse than those Weasleys. If it were up to me, I'd kill you _right now_. But the problem is that, the Dark Lord wants you. NOW!" She screamed She let go of me and pushed me toward his quarters. I rubbed my throat and winced at the pain. She had scratched my neck. I was bleeding. Hopefully, it will heal soon. Bellatrix was always abusive. Except today, she was physically abusive. I knocked on the door and _opened_ it. And there he was, waiting on his throne. "Isabella, glad you could make it. I need you to do something for me. One of my followers is a traitor. I need you to figure out who it is, and bring them to me. I have heard that the Order of the Pheonix has put a spy here. You are the only one I trust to get this job done."

I felt a bit frustrated. The spies were obviously me and Father. Who else? How would I be able to 'capture' the spies. I don't know how to go through with this mission. But I have to do it anyway. "My Lord, I assure you, I will find the traitor and do as you've asked. But if I may ask, what are the repercussions if I do not bring the spy as you've asked?" The Dark Lord moved his mouth in a way that seemed to almost look like a smirk. "I know you would not betray me, now would you, Isabella? If you do not bring him as ordered, you will be punished. Nothing more. Now I suggest you leave before Lord Voldemort comes up with a _punishment_ for you." He commanded in a hiss. He sneered, and he had never looked more like a snake in my entire life.

When I left his quarters, Father was waiting for me with, like always, an impassive look on his face. He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward Draco's room, as it was the closest. He cast a spell and shut the door. "I hear that The Dark Lord has given you a mission." Father said quietly. Silence. "Well, what is it??" He asked impatiently. "He wants me to find the spy. How are we supposed to do that?" I asked. Father started to pace. This is a very bad sign. He never paced unless he was under dire stress. "I'll ask Dumbledore for advice. It would be best to ask him before we do anything rash." I nodded. "How is Forks? Living with Muggles must be tiring, wouldn't it?" I laughed. "Really, Father it isn't bad. The Muggles are nice, and they are very welcoming. I even made a good friend." I smiled fondly as I remembered Edward and I in the forest. "But I think there's something you must know. My friend, Edward, he is a Muggle, but he's not..." I bit my lip. I was a bit afraid about how Father'd react.

"He's not what?" Father demanded. "Human. He's not human. Edward is a vampire, Father. I care for him very much and I feel happy with him. He knows the secret." Father looked livid. _Big mistake._ "_Isabella Marie Snape Lestrange_! How dare you put yourself in danger knowingly! You are 'friends' with a evil creature! Also breaking the Decree of Secrecy. Why would you do that? I swear, you are a magnet for danger." Father lashed out at me. I felt like a child again. "Isabella, you will not see him again. I forbid you to see him. If I have to come visit you every damn week, I will, just to stop you from being near that, that thing! You could be killed, and then where would we be?" Father had never raised his voice with me before. This was a first. I would not let him do this to me.

"No." I said defiantly. "What?" He snapped. "I said no, Father. You can't boss me around. I am of age. I can do what I want, you know. I'm not a little child. If I want to see Edward, I will. Without a doubt, I will go see him. Anyway, I go to school with him. I'll see him every day and there's nothing you can do about it." I crossed my arms, and clenched my jaw. Father's eyes bore into mine. The sheer blackness of them never ceased to startle me. Mum and him both had those same eyes. Cold, icy. They could almost burn you. "Fine. If you're going to be un cooperative, I want to meet him." I gasped. "This Edward." He spat the name. "You already have." I said quietly. "A _proper_ meeting." I scoffed. I was worried for Edward. My father terrified his students, dogmatic and cruel, was the norm for him. How would my Edward fare with him. Wait. _My Edward? "_Come on. We musn't keep him waiting." He smirked. "Holy shit." I muttered.

Read/Review.


	16. Chapter 16

Bella Snape-Lestrange Chapter 16

Bella's Pov

I was so stupid! How could I put Edward in a room with my father without any bloodshed? Now, Edward I'm not so worried about, it's Father. He was a calm man, but would be lethal once provoked. Again, another quality my parents shared. No wonder why they hooked up. Father was indignant and angry at me for disobeying him. We showed up at my house and Father decided to sleep, get some rest because in his words 'i've given him enough trouble for a day'. Annoying bastard!

Charlie raised his eyebrows curiously when he saw Father stalk into the house. I shrugged and went to bed. An odd feeling woke me up. When I looked around, I was relieved to see nothing was out of place. Then I saw Edward sitting near the window. He smiled gently, and I giggled involuntariliy. Edward always had that way to dazzle a person. "How was the meeting?" He asked curiously. I put my finger up to my mouth so he'd be quiet."My father is here. He knows now and he's not happy. He wants to talk to you. And, knowing my dad he'll murder you, or he'll try to." I whispered, panicked.

Edward put his icy cold hand to my cheek and patted it reassuringly. "Love, don't worry. It'll be alright. Calm down. How bad could your father be?" I blushed like a ripe tomato. On the inside, my heart was fluttering. _He called me love! _I realized too late that I was smiling like an idiot and staring way too long at his face. The hard planes of his face, the pefect jaw, and the his crooked smile, all made me like him more. I was beginning to feel the spinnings of first love. Did I love him? Are these feelings real? Everytime he touched me, my heart ran into overdrive. Just like when Cedric touched me, but so much _more._ Maybe we were destined to be together. Maybe that's why I feel this way. But Edward can't love _me_. I have too much baggage, and he'd probably decide that I'm not worth the trouble. I love Edward, but I need to know if he loves me too.

"Edward, can I ask you a question?" I asked timidly. He nodded. "How do you feel? About me?" I asked quietly, but I knew he could hear me. "I...care about you very much." I shook my head. "Is it just caring? As in friendship? Or romantically?" I put my head down in embarrassment. I knew he didn't like me that way, I just needed to hear it from his mouth. "Bella, I love you. I have since I saw you that day in the biology lab. That will never change. Even though I thirst for your blood, I will never hurt you, or leave you." He smiled crookedly. "Thanks. I love you too. I thought you didn't like me that way." Edward hugged me and held me tightly to him. He was so cold, but I felt comfortable. "My Father would never allow this." I spoke quietly. I sighed contently, while kissing his neck.

"You're right, Isabella. I would never allow it." A grave voice said. _Father. _He was standing at the door, his wand out, and his expression murderous. "Get your hands off of her. You should leave now. No one wants any trouble. I know you thirst for her blood, and you will not kill her. She is not going to die by your hands." Father spat. Edward looked extremely pissed off. "But she'll die by someone else's? I love her, and yes I do...thirst for her blood, but my love for her overpowers that." He said with conviction. Father looked livid, and he sneered at Edward.

"What about when love isn't enough? You'll kill her, I know your kind. I will not put her under that danger. You are to stay away. You kill her, and you and your coven are dead." Father growled. I haven't seen him this mad since the evening when Harry discovered his worst memory. Father was in a terrible mood for weeks.

"Father, leave him alone. You're prejudiced. I know him and I love him. It doesn't matter if he's human or not. I'd love him either way. Understand that. I won't go back to the Dark Lord if you won't let me see Edward." I said sternly. It was a low blow, but he had to understand, Edward was a part of my life. He didn't act like this before. "You weren't like this with..with Cedric. You were perfectly fine with him. Even when we had plans to marry and start life together, at the age of fourteen, mind you, you had no problem. What's the difference with Edward?" I demanded. Father's nostrils flared. "Isabella, you will not leave the Death Eaters and you also do not understand. Cedric was human, a living, breathing human. He was also of age. He's old and decrepit! All he wants is your blood, then he'll leave. I for one, do not want to deal with a heartbroken teenager again. Not to mention, he's a murderer! Bring a pensieve, see his memories."

I flinched, when he mentioned me being heartbroken. I was catatonic for weeks when the reality of Cedric being dead finally sunk in. I was one of the champions in the Triwizard Tournament; Harry and I were in it because of Barty Crouch Jr, he placed our names in without anyone's knowledge. I was present when Cedric died, and I saw him die, and I heard his last words. That still haunts me.

"I did those things when I was young and foolish, sir." Edward said, barely hanging on to his temper. "You're foolish, boy! You don't know anything about our world. You're a Muggle. We do have ways to kill you." Father snarled. "Enough! Both of you! You're going to wake Charlie. Father, head to bed. We'll continue discussing this in the morning. Edward, don't leave yet; we need to talk." Father craned his head and scoffed, obviously displeased with the thought of Edward in my room.

He left and went back to bed. Edward was sitting on my bed, well lounging would be a better word. "So what did we need to talk about?" I sighed. "Edward, we need some ground rules. I do not feel comfortable in a relationship without them. First off, if I have to leave unannounced, you have to learn how not to ask questions. I can't tell you some things. Too classified. Second, no big secrets. I will tell you anything I can about me and my world, but there are some things that I would be executed for talking about. You as well, have to tell me any vital information. Anything that you strictly cannot tell me, I'll understand. Third, don't pry into my scars and things. That's one thing I will not tolerate."

Edward nodded. "Now, love there's just one thing. You need to meet my family. All of my family." I almost fainted.

Read/Review. Sorry I haven't been updating. Busy schedule.


	17. Chapter 17

Bella Snape-Lestrange Chapter 17

Bella's POV

Edward wants me to meet his family? What the hell? "Are you sure about this?" I asked, confused. What if they decide to have me for dinner? Me, main course. Not a good idea. Edward sensed my discomfort and hugged me. "Are you afraid of them, love? They're like me. We eat animals, not humans. Plus we're going to hunt so we can be ready when your scent hits us. You'll be safe." I smiled softly up at him. "Edward, it's not just that. I don't think they'll like me and accept me. I can't be with you if the people you love and live with don't like me as well. I'm not expecting anything. I just want to be tolerated. Hopefully they could accept that I'm a witch."

He smiled. "If I can accept you, they sure cam. I love you, they know that. Especially Alice..." He muttered. "What about Alice?" I asked, curiously. "Alice can see the future. She woke up to this life not remembering anything. She tends to rely to much on them. They brought her to Jasper, and the family. But her visions are subjective to change. She believes that you will either become one..of us, or," He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "die by my hand." My eyes widened. There was no way that would happen. "You won't kill me. I have faith in you. Besides, if you were, I'd have gotten the hell out of here in a nanosecond. I am very concerned about my well-being, you know." I grinned. "Yet you spend time with a vampire who can kill you at any waking moment. Yes, I suppose you truly are concerned for your health, love." He said sarcastically.

"Your father is leaving. He wants to speak to you. He's worried." Edward said. I ran to the guest room. "Father, you wanted to speak to me?" I asked, timidly. He nodded. "Yes, Isabella. I have to tell you that the Dark Lord will be expecting a report very soon. He is growing more impatient by the day. We must turn on some of the more..seedy members of the group. I am suggesting Avery or Pettigrew. But you must be the one to bring them to the Dark Lord. Also I suggest you do not bring the vampire." He said brusquely before leaving.

He apparated and Edward stood shocked. "I thought that you were used to the weird ways of the wizarding world." I grinned; I was becoming more outgoing every minute Edward was with me. It felt...good. "When are we heading out? I want to get some things ready first." He gave me a crooked grin, and I fell to pieces. "What are you interested in bringing?" He asked. "I want to bring my wand. It's a safety precaution. You've seen me apparate, but you haven't seen me cast spells with my wand yet. I can also cast spells silently, but I like the feel of my wand." Edward sat on the bed. "We'll leave soon. But before we go, I want to see your room without any cloaks or shields. I want to see how your room really looks. When I watch you at night, it looks odd. It is a part of you." Edward grasped my hand and squeezed it tightly. Again my heart started to thrum wildly. "Relax love." He chuckled.

Fine. He wants to see my room. I beamed. "Ok. _Fettere!" _Immediately all the shields that were on my room disappeared. Now it reminded me of my dormitory at Hogwarts. All the curtains were silver and green, the bedding was green with a serpent; the emblem of Slytherin. My suitcase was full of my Hogwarts things; I kept it ready just in case I get called back to the school. I know that'll probably never happen, but I am optimistic I could go back.

Edward stood mystified. All my pictures were out too; I guess here their pictures never moved. For me it was the norm. Edward was very taken by the picture of me and Harry at Grimmauld Place. "Who's this?" Edward said curiously. "That's Harry. My best friend. Or at least he was." I smiled and memories of the good times we'd had flashed before my eyes. "What's his story?" "Harry's... parents were killed because they defied Volde.. The Dark Lord. The Dark Lord tried to kill Harry, but he ended up hurting himself and Harry survived. He's a very powerful wizard. And one of the most dangerous. He killed so many people. Even Ced.." I stopped myself there. "Bella, what's wrong? Who's Cedric?" Edward asked, concerned.

Was I ready to come to terms with this? Yes, of course I was. Edward is part of my life now, and he deserves to know the truth. About everything. "Cedric was my boyfriend. I was in my fourth year when I met him, and he was in his seventh and final year. 14 years old, and he 17. But the age difference didn't matter. We were in love and were set to marry when I became of age. We had planned for him to work and get enough money to get a flat by the time school was finished for me. In my fourth year, the Dark Lord was planning something. Something _big_. Before that year, he didn't have a body. He was too weak. But that night... The night of the Triwizard tournament, he had a plan to get Harry, take his blood, and bring himself back to life with the help of his followers. Cedric tried to save him, and the Dark Lord killed him. He was a spare." I wiped my eyes. I was the one who kept clutching Cedric's body. I was in the tournament and saw his body lying there, I freaked out.

Edward hugged me and kissed me unexpectedly. It was like fire, the electricity was too much. I melted in his arms like putty. The world could have ended and we wouldn't have noticed. "Um, thanks? That was the greatest kiss I've ever had." I was in a daze. "Really?" He asked with smugness. "No, it was the worst. My father can kiss better than you, and he sucks at it." I said sarcastically. "I'm sorry about Cedric. I can't imagine a person who could kill a another human in cold blood. Except maybe me, because I'm a monster." Edward said dejectedly. I stood up and glared at him. "Edward Cullen, how dare you! Don't put yourself down like that. I love you no matter what you've done."

He broke out in a truly magnificent smile. "I love you when you're assertive. Now let's go. Before I decide to make you my prisoner here and keep you for all eternity." I laughed. We ran down the stairs where Charlie was there reading the newspaper. It was morning already? Huh. Time flys by. "Hey Charlie." I said politely. He didn't look up from his newspaper. "Don't want to know. Better just leave quietly." I smiled and I could see him smirk out of the corner of my eye. Edward stood expectantly, looking at me. I tugged on his hand and led him out the door.

We got into his Volvo and he started the engine. When it purred to life, I gasped. I had no experience with cars at all. "It's an S60R. It fits me. Do you like it?" I stared at him in confusion. "I come from the wizarding world, Edward. We don't need cars." I spoke slowly so he'd catch my drift. He nodded. He drove at fast speeds, and I was sure he was over the limit. The road to his house was full of winding roads, and I was sure that I would have to apparate to get over here.

When we pulled up, I was shocked at how beautful the house looked. It was huge, and elegant, just like the vampires in it. He led me inside and I followed. "This place is... I'm lost for words." He smiled. "This is a place where we can just be us, no covers at all." He led me to the living room which had most of the Cullens seated there. There were is siblings from school, and a woman I didn't recognize. She had a heart-shaped face, brown hair and a shapely figure. She could have been in her late 20s when she was changed. Very beautiful. Their eyes were all bright butterscotch, meaning they had hunted. I held out my hand. "I'm Bella." The woman came and pulled me into a fierce hug. "It's so good to see you. I'm Esme, Edward's mother." She petted my hair in a motherlike fashion. I felt immediately comfortable with her there.

Then without warning, Alice lunged at me and started talking. "Oh Bella! We're going to have so much fun together, we'll have sleepovers and parties, and girl talks and..."she kept droning on and on. Then Jasper held her waist and pulled her back. "Hello Bella." He said softly. His touch calmed Alice down instantly. They looked good together. Emmett started walking toward me and gave me a big bear hug. "I knew you'd make Eddie here see the light! He has a girlfriend now!" He yelled. I laughed. He reminded me of Fred and George. My heart clenched in pain. Jasper winced. "I'm an empath. I feel what you feel. I also have the ability to change it." He said in his baritone voice. Then Rosalie slapped Emmett upside the head. "Ow Rosie, what was that for?" He asked, rubbing his head. "For scaring the human." She said with a sneer. I knew she hated me. Didn't know it was this bad.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Ignore Rosalie." I stared at her. "No, I don't think I will. I don't know why you hate me and I don't want to know. All I want is for Edward to be happy. I don't want to cause any trouble in this family at all. I can leave if it makes you comfortable. You don't have to see me at all in fact, if it causes trouble. But know one thing:if you hate me, I don't care at all. It's just one more person added to the list. And trust me it is pretty damn long." I shrugged. "She's not normal. She'll never belong with us. Ever. Edward, you sure can pick them. What do you find attractive about her? Nothing. That's right. Plain, Bella." She sneered. My eye twitched instinctively. That's just how my mum talked to me when she was angry at me. I fought the urge to cry, and sucked it up. "I'm going to leave. Edward you go and tell them my secret. I get the point. I'm not wanted here." My voice cracked at the end. Rosalie smirked. "What secret?" Carlisle asked. I didn't notice when he came in. "I'm a witch, for your information. A real one, to be exact." I took out my wand, and in my anger, cast the spell, "_Expulso!"_ I ran out the door, not caring where I ended up.

Read/Review


	18. Chapter 18

Bella Snape-Lestrange Chapter 18

Bella's Pov

The explosion was intense, and when I looked back, I found that I had blown up the door. Just wonderful. My shirt was soaked with my tears, and my wand was safely tucked in my pocket. When I turned around, I saw the most unlikely person. "Jasper?" I asked, weakly. My voice was rough from sobbing. "I felt your pain back there. It was intense, but there was an undercurrent of something... Like you were used to that. I'm not here to judge. Just very curious." Jasper's voice was calm and soothing. Like medicine. "I told you I was a witch, right?" He nodded. "My parents..aren't the best people. My father is fair and mostly impassive. But my mum....what Rosalie said brought old repressed memories, that's all." Jasper stayed quiet. Looking at him now, I saw he complimented Alice in every way. He was tall and quiet, while she was short and a bundle of energy. That was a good couple.

"Bella, how you reacted to Rose was perfectly normal. As for the magic, I think we're all going to have to get used to that." We both laughed. "Let's go back inside. I have some explaining to do." We smiled. When I got into the house, shards of the door were all over the place. "Sorry Esme." She smiled. "No problem, dear." Then Alice was staring at me curiously. "i always knew there was something odd about you. I never knew that you could be a witch." "Aside from Edward, only Charlie knows about the wizarding world." Carlisle walked in the room, and asked,"It's a separate world? Is it cut off from the rest of us?" I chuckled. "You could say that. My school has a charm on it that only wizards can find. Diagon Alley, where the shopping centers are, has a certain spell that will allow you to enter. But the wizarding world is vast. There are many wizarding schools around the world. However the oldest ones are: Hogwarts, where I went, Beauxbatons, in France, and the last is Durmstrang, in Russia." Carlisle looked delighted, like it was Christmas morning.

"Bella, what does one have to do to get into one of those magic schools?" He asked eagerly. "You have to be able to do magic at a very young age, then they'll send you a letter and you have to be 11 years old." Rosalie, who had learned by now noto mess with me, was nowhere to be seen. But Emmett was bouncing in his chair like a child. It was almost absurd. "Bella, what else can you do?" His voice boomed. If it was any other person, I would've yelled, but Emmett seemed like a good guy. "A great many things, Emmett. Some of which are deadly. So I think you ought to remind your darling wife of that next time she insults me." I nearly growled. To my surprise, all of them started to laugh. Even Edward. His laugh sounded like singing... "Bella, what was your life like before you came to Forks?" Alice asked. I tensed. This was the question I had been dreading. "I was born in London. My parents weren't great at all. In fact, they had me as a drunken mistake. My mum was already unhappily married when her and my father had a one-night stand. My mother's family is on the dark side, I suppose you could say. They hate Muggles, which are regular people, and despise people who are half-bloods. Half-bloods are those who have a pure-blood, which is when magic runs in the family and a Muggle for parents."

"She is the epitome of evil and insanity. She is extremely intelligent and has a very quick temper. I also share many traits with her. One thing I hate about her..."I muttered. "What about your father?" Esme asked gently. "My father, is a fair man. He's decent, campared to the others in the family. He has his tantrums, but is one of the great wizards out there." I smiled fondly as I recalled him teaching me all of his own spells. "Anyway, to further understand my life. I have to tell you about the war. Please understand that this has to remain a secret. If anyone found out, I'd be dead before you could even say Quidditch." Emmett spoke up again. "What's Quidditch?" I laughed. "That's another story for another time."

"It all started about 17 years ago. There was a wizard. A very dark wizard. He sought immortality. He split his soul up into 6 pieces, called Horcruxes. Afterwards, he started an..army, so to speak. It was called the Death Eaters. At the height of his power, there was a prophecy. The prophecy said that there would be a boy, who would have the power to vanquish him, defeat him. The prophecy was overheard by my father, who then told it to the wizard. My father told the wizard about the prohecy, but forgot an important part of it. The Dark Lord wanted to do everything in his pwer to prevent the prophecy from happening. Even kill." I sighed. The Cullens looked heartbroken. I had to tell them about my life. It was the truth. "My best friend was part of that prophecy. Harry Potter. He is the one who has the power to defeat the Dark Lord. On Halloween night, when he was just 1 year old, the Dark Lord killed his father. His mother begged for him to kill her, but not harm Harry. Of course the Dark Lord didn't listen. He killed her, but when he tried to kill Harry, something backfired. The killing curse hit him insteaf. Harry was fine, except that he had a lightning bolt on his forehead. That brings us to today. The Dark Lord has tried to kill Harry many times, and each time left Harry near death, but he never died. However so may were not so lucky." I added quietly. Edward spoke again, "Her boyfriend was murdered by him." I squeezed his hand to let him know I was grateful.

"Wait, Bella, why do you call him the 'Dark Lord'?" Alice asked. _Oh, boy_. "My father had a history with Harry's mother. They were best friends growing up. Until she met Harry's father. Harry's father bullied my father for years, and embarrassed him. He called her a nasty name for muggle-born, which is a wizard born to a muggle family. After that, when Lily and James died, my father thought that he had a debt to pay. To protect Harry when he couldn't protect Lily, the love of his life. So he went to the headmaster of Hogwarts. He is the most powerful and the most wise wizard I've ever met. He struck a deal:be Dumbledore's agent, and protect Harry, while pretending to stay loyal to the Dark Lord. My father has always had a fascination with the Dark Arts, which is how he joined Voldemort. In doing that, I became a double agent as well. You see, the Dark Lord's name is a mechanism for fear. Only Harry isn't afraid to speak his name. Me, it's just instinct for me to call him that."

"So you're a..Death Eater?" Edward asked, unsure. I nodded. "Bella, what's with the tattoo? You and your father both have it, and it seemed like it hurt." Carlisle said. "All of his followers get this." I pulled up my sleeve. "It burns like hell. It moves and burns when the Dark Lord holds meetings." Then Jasper spoke. "What do you do at those meetings?"  
"That's where he gives us orders. Those orders have to be carried out quickly and efficently. We're in a war, and there's no room for mistakes. If there are mistakes, you get the consenquences." I shrugged.

"Is that how you got those fractures and burns on you?" Carlisle asked, grimly. I began to hyperventilate. Why? Why did they have to know? I have to tell them, or it'll keep bugging me. "Yes. I had hesitated to listen to the Dark Lord, and paid the price. It was my fault." I spoke quitely, ashamed. "Don't feel that way, Bella." Jasper replied. _Damn_ _empath!_ I couldn't help the feeling of worthlessness that crept up. I would not be able to tell them about the thing that the Dark Lord did to me. They'd think I was ugly and vile, and Edward would leave me.

:I've seen your father before Bella, but what does your mother look like?" Edward asked. I laughed. "Are you sure? The picture might blind you." They all nodded. "_Accio_ mum's photograph!" When the spell was cast, a picture of my mum before Askaban floated in the air. "Wow. Bella, your mother is....hardcore." Emmett said. "Why is the picture moving?" Esme asked. "In the wizarding world, all pictures are like that. It's normal." "Bella, you and your mum look so much alike. Like identical twins. But her eyes are coal black, and icy, while yours are sweet and black. Like a black hole." Edward observed. "You want to see her after Askaban?" They stared at me, confused. "Askaban is the wizard prison. From what I've heard, it's hell on earth. My mum went there because she tortured two members of the Order of the Pheonis. The Order is the good army. She tortured them into insanity. The people don't even remember their son. My friend Neville, visits them every break. She might as well have murdered them because they're completely comatose. Anyway, here you go."

The picture appered almost instantly. It was a wanted poster from last spring. "Oh God!" Alice screamed. "It didn't do her well. She's become more bitter and prone to anger, since escaping." Jasper looked uncomfortable. "What's wrong, Jasper?" I asked, concerned. "I can actually feel those emotions, and she was livid. But a bit proud. Though as to why, I don't understand." He furrowed his eyebrow. "My mother is a good fighter. She's extremely powerful, which is why the Dark Lord made her his second-in-command. Her one true love is the Dark Lord. They ae evenly matched, in every way except that the Dark Lord has no emotions. He cannot love nor be loved. My mother's love is in vain. But they are good together because they both have no conscience. They kill without another thought. I'm sorry, please don't think any less of me." I pleaded.

"Don't worry, love. I love you and will protect you. I mean it. You are my life now." I beamed.

Read/Review


	19. Chapter 19

Bella Snape-Lestrange Chapter 19

Bella's POV

I was scared. No, not scared. Just on edge. There was something. Something big, and I need to find out what. Edward and I have been getting closer every day. But there's this sinking feeling that it might not last. What if I get hurt and Edward can't get to me? Or if the Dark Lord decides to 'punish' me again? He hasn't since the last time I disobeyed him. I have grown from a wayward member to one of The Dark Lord's most trusted advisors. I hate it; I only wish I could be back at Hogwarts, I'd be in my sixth year. But if I never came to Forks, I would have never met Edward, and the people whom I call family.

The Cullens have been so good to me. They treat me like one of their own. Esme, is like the mother I never had. I feel so loved and cared for when she's around. In contrast with my mother, who's idea of parenting is casting the Cruciatus everytime you cry or trip. (By the way, that's why I'm so graceful. I was a klutz as a child.) Carlisle is wonderful. He constantly asks me questions about the wizarding world. It never stops! I wonder how Esme deals with it. Emmett is by far the funniest person I have ever met. Well, aside from Ron. He always has something to say. Rosalie...well, she still hates my guts. Alice is a dear, and my best girlfriend here in Forks. Of course no one can top Hermione, but she's a close friend. Jasper is quiet, but we can debate about anything. And then there's Edward. The love of my life. I couldn't have asked for a better person to love.

But my nerves were annoying me. Father was nervous, which was extremely odd. He always was the impassive, calm, but deadly type. Never had I seen him as nervous as he was now. Draco was scared, and even though I tried to talk to him, he refused. He said it would be better that way. I was lost and confused, and nobody, including the Dark Lord, would tell me what's happening.

"Love, what's wrong?" Edward asked me as I was pulled out of my thoughts. "I'm confused. There's something going on in the wizarding world, and I have no clue what. Could you pass me the newspaper?" I asked and pointed to the one that was in Emmett's hand. "Didn't know you could read, Em." Edward said as he pulled the newspaper out of his big, burly hands. "Of course not. I hate reading unless it's Playboy or the sports section." Emmett grinned, and I rolled my eyes. _Men_. Can't live with them. When he gave it to me, I saw a picture of what I knew was London. MASS DEATHS IN LONDON:RESULT OF BRIDGE COLLAPSE. Cars, and trucks were thrust into the river, and drowning women and children were hanging onto the threshold, clinging for dear life. My heart broke at the sight. "That bridge did not break on its own. It's too old. If it stayed there 70 years with no problems, why would it mysteriously collapse now?" I whispered, though I knew they could hear me.

"That's what they're trying to figure out, Bella." Carlisle said. I shook my head. "This wasn't a random attack. Death Eaters were behind it. See these little black wisps?" I pointed to the silvery black things that were surrounding the bridge. They nodded. "Well, those are cloaks. All Death Eaters have one. It enables you to disappear and apparate without a wand. See?" I put my wand to my tattoo, and it started moving. It burnt, but not like usual when the Dark Lord summons us. Then, with my wand in one hand, and the tattoo moving, I turned and my cloak appeared. I turned around again, and it disappeared. My tattoo was still burning, so I put my wand onto it again. "Why do you have that ghastly thing again?" Alice asked. "It's the Dark Lord's way of communicating with us." Alice gagged.

Then out of nowhere, it started to burn. I blinked twice, and Draco appeared. The Cullens stood in shock. "What are you doing here Draco? You look like you haven't gotten any sleep. Why aren't you at Hogwarts? What's the matter? My mark is burning." I asked confused. Draco looked irritated, and afraid. His eyes hads deep bags under them, and his skin was extremely pale, paler than mine. "No time for questions. Who are they?" He asked, his voice clipped. "They're friends. I'm not going until you tell me what's up. No one has told me anything." I said angrily. "Sorry, Bella. But there are strict orders. I can't tell you anything." He said with a look of deep sadness. "Yes you can! I'm one of the Dark Lord's most trusted advisors! You have to tell me!" I exclaimed. "Not here." He said shortly. "They know. They can be trusted, Draco." Edward was behind me, his expression unreadable. "Why did you tell them? This could jepardize everything, Bella! Why didn't you think?" Draco yelled. "Stop. Tell me. Why were you sent here when I could have simply apparated to wherever the Dark Lord wants me to go?" I demanded. "Because I'm on a mission." He whispered.

I tilted my head. "What sort of misson?" "I have to kill Dumbledore." My eyes widened. Dumbledore? Why? But in my heart, I knew the answer. Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard in the world. Of course the Dark Lord would be threatened. "Who's Dumbledore?" Edward asked. "The headmaster of Hogwarts, and the most powerful wizard in the world." I answered. "But why you? You're too young and inexperienced. He must have given you the mission to seek revenge on Uncle Lucius. For betraying him, he repayed it by giving you the job of killing Dumbledore. But you won't go through with it." I said assuredly. Now I knew why everyone was so aloof.

"Yes, I will." He said defiantly. "But why? Dumbledore has done so much for us over the years. He's the reason most of us aren't dead. He saved Harry and I last year. He kept the Dark Lord from hurting us. You'd just kill him?" I asked, shocked. "I have to. If not, he'll kill me. My mum and dad, too. He told me. I have to do this, Bella." Draco said, trembling with fear. He was doing it because he was scared out of his mind.

"Well, we need to talk to Father about this." Carlisle came forward and turned to us, concerned. "Wbo is Draco to you, Bella?" He asked. "Draco is my cousin. His mother is my mother's sister. We know each other very well." Draco was jittery. "We have to leave now." I turned to Edward. "There might be a battle. In case I get injured in some way, I want Carlisle to take care of me. I trust him with my life. Edward, I love you. With all my heart and soul. I need you to do something for me." I sighed deeply. "Of course." He replied. "Don't be angry. Accept whatever happens. Do that for me. Don't worry." I pulled my lips to his in a smoldering kiss, and I saw Draco grimace. Of course he'd be bitter, we were supposed to end up together. But Draco was my friend, and I saw him as more of a close companion.

We said our goodbyes and apparated to the castle. I saw Death Eaters approaching the Astronomy Tower. I looked to Draco and sighed. "You don't have to do this." He shook his head. We ran to the top of the tower, and I saw Harry. He was beneath us, and Father put a finger to his lips, telling him to be silent. Oh, how Harry has grown! He doesn't look scuffy anymore. He looks grownup, and more handsome. I can tell that his scar had been bothering him.

Mother was standing alert, as was Father. Dumbledore looked gaunt, and weak. His left hand looked sallow and burned. Draco and I stepped forward. "Hello Bella, Draco. I know you are here to kill me, Draco. You can change your mind. I can assure you that Lord Voldemort will only kill you with no remorse. Bella, I think it would be best for you to leave the Death Eaters. Your friends here miss you. That life is not for you, Bella." Mother went behind Draco, and started whispering in his ear. "Do it, Draco. You know you want to. You have to. Just think of the appreciation you could get. Do it, Draco. Do it!!!" She screeched. Draco's hand was trembling, and he almost dropped his wand. "Bellatrix, always loved to play with her food before she ate it." Dumbledore was always calm. "Snape, do it!" Mother screamed.

Father? I was confused. "Please." Dumbledore pleaded. "Father, no." I looked at him sadly. He couldn't do this. He shouldn't. It's not possible. He was loyal to Dumbledore. He told me himself that he was working for Dumbledore. We were working for Dumbledore. He pointed the wand at him. "Avada Kedavra." Then Dumbledore fell off the Astronomy Tower. And life as I knew it, had changed. I was livid. "How could you! He trusted you!" He ran off, while Mother went to the Great Hall, setting random things on fire and laughing wickedly. Harry walked toward me, and we hugged. "I missed you, I never wanted this," I murmured as he kissed my forehead. "Bells, we all needed you here. You smell good." We chuckled. "We have to find Snape." He said. We ran and caught up to him near Hagrid's Hut. Which was on fire, due to my mother, you was jumping and laughing hysterically. "You coward!" Harry yelled. "He trusted you. I trusted you! You are not fit to be my father! " I screamed. Then Harry cast,"_Sectumsempra_!" A spell that only Father and I knew. The spell was dodged by Father, and he sneered. "Why would you even think of using my own spells against me? I am the Half-Blood Prince." He declared before leaving. I took the brunt of the spell and I fell over, blood seeping out of my body. I heard Harry yelling. I saw the shocked, blurry face of my father. The only thing I thought before I lost consciousness was..._Edward._

Read/Review. I put two new stories up. Please read them.


	20. Chapter 20

Bella Snape-Lestrange Chapter 20

A/N: The story is almost finished. Next chapter will be the last. Don't worry, there will be a sequel, but expect my updates to be erratic because the school year's almost over. Anyhoo, this chapter is very dramatic, and you will see many questions answered. Also, thanks for all the reviews! I really would like you readers to recommend my story. It would mean the world to me.

Harry's POV

I couldn't believe it. _Dumbledore's dead_. After all he's done, he literally is no more. I can't get a grip on it. And Snape was the traitor who killed him! I thought angrily. I was wracked with pain and grief, but I was comforted with the fact that Bella, one of my dearest friends, is with me. She is like my sister, my other half. We share a strange bond that is very hard to break. Whereas I was dumped on the Dursleys, she was with Bellatrix and Malfoy's family. Her parents were cruel and uncaring. I felt so sorry for her. Bellatrix is scary, and insane. I hate her with all my heart. If i ever had a chance to fight her again, I'd kill her for killing Sirius. Snape was just the epitome of plain evil.

Bella was back now, and at the moment, that was all that mattered. We hugged each other, and for a moment, I felt home. Bella was like my sister, and it felt right having her here. "Bells, we all needed you here. You smell good." I murmured into her hair. She did, it was a strange scent. "I missed you, I never wanted this." She whispered. And then I saw it. The Dark Mark. She was a Death Eater. One of them. I tried to be angry, but I couldn't help myself. I saw the truth in her eyes. "We have to find Snape." I said confidently. We ran as fast as we could and finally caught up to them. Bellatrix was laughing maniacally while she set Hagrid's Hut on fire. God, how I hate that woman! I was just about to fight with her when Bella started screaming. "He trusted you! I trusted you! You are not fit to be my father!" Her eyes were blazing with anger. This was the second time I ever saw her this angry. The first was when Sirius died. There she went mental on Bellatrix.

But the coward didn't even have the balls to face his own daughter. "_Sectumsempra_!" I yelled. Snape dodged the spell, and sneered. "Why would you even think of using my own spells against me? I am the Half-Blood Prince!" He yelled angrily. Unfortunately, the spell ricoheted off the castle walls, and Bella got hit with it. She fell on the ground with blood seeping out of her body. I rushed to her side, while Snape looked in shock and horror. I felt so angry. Before Bella lost consciousness, she muttered a few words: 'Forks, Washington, Edward.' I didn't know what in the hell that meant, but I said the words clearly, and held my wand in the air and apparated.

We ended up in a big forest at night. The air was cold and brisk, and the moon was shining brightly. Bella was bleeding out, and she needed help quickly before she could get worse. I saw a huge white house in the distance and ran towards it. Hopefully someone would be there to help. Bella didn't have much time left. I banged on the door, and yelled. "I need help! Open up! Please!" A woman opened the door with a panicked look on her face. She looked strange, and I had a strange feeling that she wasn't human. The features of her body were too sharp, she was extremely pale and her eyes were an odd butterscotch yellow. "Oh, Bella!"

Edward's POV

I was shocked. Bella was hurt. She was bleeding so much. Her friend brought her here. I had suspicions about him, but I put them away. He was strange, though. He was one of her wizard friends. Esme came to him and gave him fresh clothes, Bella's blood was all over them. I couldn't stand it. Carlisle was taking care of Bella, and since I was so drawn to her blood, he thought it would be a good idea to keep me away. I kept staring at Bella's friend, and he looked back curiously. His thoughts were hard to read. Not like Bella's, but it was like there was a sort of veil. I could read them, if I tried, but it felt like something or someone was there, reading his thoughts.

"Dear, what's your name?" Esme asked sweetly. He looked confused, as if nobody had asked him that question before. "My name is Harry Potter. I'm Bella's best friend." He spoke with a British accent, not unlike Bella's and his tone indicated that he was very protective of her. I felt very jealous. Even though I had no right to feel that way, given Bella had explained that she and Harry were just friends. "Harry, Bella's told us about you. Thanks for bringing her here. How did you know to bring her here anyway?" Alice said, solemn. She saw Bella waking up, and recuperating, but she was still confused as to why she didn't see her. "She whispered the words to me just before she fell unconscious. I don't know why she told me that we were headed to a Muggle house. You don't seem like regular muggles." Harry narrowed his eyes. _They're strange._

"That's because we're not normal muggles. We are...vampires." Carlisle told him this with an apprehensive look on his face. Harry looked extremely angry. "Bella is friends with blood-sucking creatures! You probably just keep her around to wait for the right time to strike! How could she be so stupid!" He yelled. "Don't you think if we wanted to kill her, we would have done it already?" Emmett asked. "Besides, we would not kill Bella. Edward loves her and she is practically a member of this family." Rosalie snorted. "Really? The only one who would want to kill Bella is Edward. I wouldn't even touch that piece of crap, let alone kill her." She scoffed. I could kill her right now! I turned to her, my expression murderous. "No one asked your opinion, Rosalie." I gritted my teeth together in frustration. Why couldn't Emmett have married a woman more tolerable?

"Rose, calm down. What she means is that Bella is Edward's blood singer. Her blood is very alluring to Edward and it hurts him to be around her without killing her. Us vampires, when confronted with human blood, have a burning in our throats like fire. It is incredibly painful. Edward puts up with that every day because he loves Bella." Carlisle said gently. "I love her with all my heart; I would never hurt her." I said with conviction.

Harry put his hand out in peace. "I love Bella. She is like my sister. Hurt her and you're dead." He told me in a hard voice. I smiled sincerely. "Thank you." I turned to Carlisle, reading his thoughts. _She's waking up, Edward. _I ran to Bella, and felt a pang of pain when I saw her. Her body was healing, but there was still a long scar that covered her chest. She opened her eyes and cleared her throat. "Edward?" I smiled that my name was the first thing she said when she woke up. "I'm here, love." I patted her forehead. "You made me so worried! I couldn't take it. What happened? Harry didn't tell us the specifics." Harry had been in the corner, his face distraught. Bella blanched. "Dumbledore's dead." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Who's Dumbledore? "Dumbledore was the headmaster of Hogwarts. He was also the greatest wizard who ever lived. He was our friend." She sniffled, and one tear fell. I wiped it gently. "I'm so sorry. But how did you get hurt?" I asked. concerned. "My father killed Dumbledore. Harry cast a spell, and my father counteracted it. My father did this. I trusted him. I thought he was on our side. I thought he was with the light. I was wrong." She spoke with anger and contempt. Harry came out from his corner. "I never trusted him. He was working for Voldemort all along. He's a traitor, and a liar." He spit the last word.

Then he grabbed his forehead, crying out. What we didn't notice was the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. I could suddenly read his thoughts, clear as day. Although it seemed like someone else was in his head also. I saw a man, with eyes like slits and no nose or lips, pale white, and reminded me of an animal. He was ugly. I could see him killing off many people, making them suffer. One of them, I could see was Bella. Then, as suddenly as it came, I lost the connection to Harry's mind. I stepped back, shocked. My eyes were wide. Bella then started sobbing. "What's wrong?" Bella!" She screamed. "My mark!" She started gasping for air. "Carlisle, do something!" I yelled. Carlisle then injected her with a sedative and some morphine to numb the pain and calm her down. She fell asleep muttering one word,"Horcuxes."

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Life happened again. I would like to give a shout-out to litmajoronleave, and her story Edward's Bella. It is a truly great story, and she has read my stories and enjoyed them. For that, I thank you. And to the rest of you who are loyal readers, thanks also. I would like you all who have stries to please recommend my stories in a chapter. I feel very touched that all of you review. Please review more!


	21. Chapter 21

Bella Snape-Lestrange Chapter 21

A/N:Last chapter. I know all of you are excited, as am I. This is the launch from the Half-Blood Prince timeline, to the Deathly Hallows. I am so happy that all of you reviewed and stuck with this story! My hope is get at least 100 to 110 reviews!. Here's hoping...

Bella's POV

I woke up frightened.I sat up on the bed, and took a deep breath. I was afraid. The Dark-I mean, Voldemort, had horcruxes! They were actually real. I had thought that they were rumors. Even though I was part of the inner circle, there were some things that Voldemort did not speak about. They did not trust most Death Eaters with that privilege. Most just joined out of fear, and did not enjoy the cause. Some were like Draco and I, children of other Death Eaters and forced to join. The truly evil and sick ones were the ones who enjoyed torturing and killing muggles and half-bloods, and for what; to gain power and respect. That brought me back to when I had tortured and killed that man during my lesson.

I will never forget what I did that day. I killed someone. A person who was innocent, and I have to make amends for that. I was trying to be a death eater, when I was part of the light. I think, I was always part of the Light; like it was just natural for me to be good. I was groomed to be a death eater, but I am now and forever will be, part of the Order. I also have to avenge Dumbledore, and make sure all the muggles and muggle-borns would live in a world with no threats. I have to make sure that no one suffers like Harry and I did.

Edward came to me in an instant, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Bella, what are horcruxes?" He asked, with a confused look on his face. "Horcruxes are pieces of a soul. Only the most vile and disgusting person would create a horcrux. You tear a piece of yourself away in order to live longer. Only he would do that." I feel nothing but disgust at the thought of taking a piece of my own soul, and ripping it up just to live longer. I wanted to live as long as I could, as long as I had someone to live for. That is my plan for my life. If I die, I'll go down fighting.

"It creates immortality?" Carlisle asked, a perplexed look on his face. "Yes." All of the vampires in the room looked shocked. "Most people don't make horcruxes because of the irreversible damage that can happen to your soul. It's not really considered anyway. Wizards and witches live long lives." Edward smiled. "They do? And what's this about a soul?" He asked eagerly. I was happy that he was taking so much interest in my world. Harry, however was nowhere to be seen. "Yes. Dumbledore is-was the oldest wizard in the world. The oldest was Nicholas Flamel, an alchemist, and he lived for about 600 years. And about the soul thing, everything has a soul. They might not be the purest soul, but every living being has a soul. When you make horcruxes, you destroy the soul." I explained. Edward had a strange look on his face that I couldn't identify. It looked like a stretch between delight, and enlightenment.

"Where's Harry?" I asked brusquely. I wanted to make sure that he was alright. His temper could sometimes get the best of him, and I don't want that at all. He must be angry about this. "Harry's sleeping, dear. I thought it would be best for him to get some rest. He looked very worn out, and he stayed by your side until he fell asleep." Esme answered with a smile. "Harry is very fond of you." Edward raised an eyebrow. I scoffed. "There's nothing going on with Harry and I. Are you jealous?" I asked, grinning. Edward chuckled. "I am not jealous. I am just selfish and want to keep you all to myself." Edward kissed my forehead, and I felt his cool breath. I felt a bit lightheaded.

"So what are you going to do now?" Alice asked, pulling me out of my Edward-induced haze. "It depends on what Harry wants. I think he wants to find all the Horcruxes and destroy them. Also, I don't think there's anywhere for us to go." Emmett laughed. "You're kidding me! You and your friend can stay here." Emmett had a jubilant look on his face, in contrast to Rosalie, who was standing next to him with a scowl on her face. "Emmett, that is the stupidest idea I have ever heard. They're freaks! The Volturi will come after us! They are a liability." She pointed to me, sneering.

"Shut up, Rosalie. No one's in the mood for your prejudice." Alice said sternly. "No one's going to listen to me. Seriously? Carlisle, you're going to let these freaks of nature come here and endanger us? I'm sorry, but I will not lose Emmett because of your foolishness. We're leaving, before we get killed. Coming, Emmett?" She asked petulantly.

Rosalie was already at the door, but Emmett stayed put. "What are you doing, Em?" She asked disbelievingly. "I'm not leaving. You know Rose, when you changed me, we became part of the family. Edward is part of the family, and so is Bella since she is his mate. You have to get used to that, and respect it." Emmett exhaled, and let out a huge breath. "I really needed to say that." We laughed, and Rosalie went to her room.

Then Harry stepped out of one of the rooms, his hair a mess, as usual. "Morning, Bells." I smiled. "Harry, what's our next move? What about Ron and Herminone? We have to make sure that they're safe-" Harry cut me off. "Bells, relax. They are with the Order. It's fine. We just have to apparate there, and then Lupin and Moody can help us find out what to do." I nodded my head, and laid back down on the bed, satisfied with his explanation.

Then a noise came from outside. Edward growled. "Witches and Wizards in black clothing. They want Bella. They are willing to kill anyone. They seem ruthless." I looked at Harry, who was whipping out his wand. "Bella, we have to fight them. They don't know about the vampires, so we have a bit of an advantage." Harry whispered urgently.

"You don't know what they can do, Harry. But it would help us." I admitted reluctantly. I turned to the Cullens, wand in hand. "You all need to stay alert. Death Eaters are skilled. They may not know what you are, but they can hurt you. I don't know if Unforgivables will work on you, but move as fast as you can, and kill. Don't hold back at all, or they will find a weakness." I felt almost nauseous, I had hoped this would never happen, yet here I am. "What are Unforgivables?" Carlisle asked, a confused and concerned look on his face. "They are the most destructive curses a wizard or witch can use. There are three: the Cruciatus curse, which tortures you and puts you through the worst pain imaginable, the Imperious, which is a sort of mind control, and then he last is the most deadly. The Killing Curse. It kills you without any pain or blood."

The Cullens looked horrified, and I couldn't blame them. "Now, since you're all caught up, we have Death Eaters out there, who are on a rampage. Let's go!" Harry yelled. We all ran out of the house, Harry by my side, and the Cullens, ran past us in a blur. Harry and I stopped in front of the Death Eaters, where I saw my darling mother at the front. She was the leader in all this, I bet. "Oh, look. It's the traitor, and little Potter. You will die, girl. I will make sure of it. You're no longer the Dark Lord's pet. He despises you, now. I knew you would betray us in the end." Bellatrix screamed and lunged toward me, while I cast, "_Expelliarmus!_" Her body flew back at least ten feet, and she fell on her ass.

"That's what you get, mommie dearest." Edward and the other Cullens were killing Death Eaters left and right, snapping their necks, and immobliiaing them, then moving on to the next one. I could see that the killing was taking it's toll on Carlisle and Esme, I felt so sad that two gentle souls were thrown into the darkness of my world.

Harry stupefied some Death Eaters, and while I was dueling Dolohov, Bellatrix attacked me from behind. I fell to the ground, and doubled over in pain. She had cast the Cruciatus. "You are no longer a daughter of mine. You filthy little blood-traitor! You will die, painfully, and alone." She laughed shrilly, and ran off, leaving me in severe pain. My body was convulsing, and my arms and legs were flailing about.

I screamed in agony. I could barely make out Edward's face, which had a tortured expression. He broke a Death Eater's neck, and ran over to me. "Bella." He said, his voice cracked while saying my name. "Get Harry." I managed to say over the pain. He complied, and brought Harry to me. "I don't know what's wrong with her. She looks like she's in severe pain." Harry smiled grimly. "It's the Cruciatus. I'll take it off." He cast the countercurse, and the pain was lifted. I stood up slowly, my body still shaking. "Bella, you can't fight anymore. Come on, I will bring you back to the house." Edward said quietly.

"Edward, no. I can still fight. I picked up my wand from the ground, and gripped it tightly. "Where's Dolohov? I have a score to settle with him." I growled. Harry pointed to him, and I ran towards him, stupefing the wizard next to him. "Dolohov, you're dead. _Sectumsempra_!" I cast the spell, and he fell down with a thud, his blood pouring out quickly, and gashes were appearing on his stomach. I turned around and saw that Jasper had a crazed look on his face. I realized that he was hungry. Hungry for Dolohov's blood. I would not let him slip. "Alice! Get Jasper!" I screamed. Alice grabbed him by the arms, Jasper growling, and snarling. It sounded like a fierce blend of a lion and a bear.

Soon after, Jasper regained control. He started to whimper, and Alice kissed him gently on the lips. It was a quick one, but it felt like I was intruding on their moment, so I turned around. Most of the Death Eaters were dead, but some, including Bellatrix, escaped. I was left with questions that I couldn't answer. She had the perfect opportunity to kill me, but she didn't. Then I realized something. The Death Eaters were coming for me, but they didn't kill me. I was tortured, but not killed. What if they were supposed to get me, and bring me back to Voldemort, and let him kill me?

I shook those thoughts away. Harry and I cast a spell to take the dead back to the wizarding world, so that the other Death Eaters could see the damage done to them. Edward had stood next to me, not saying a word. "What's wrong?" Edward stared at me, with a strange look on his face. "Those 'death eaters', they had the most evil minds. They wanted to kill anyone they could get their hands on; only some truly did not want to be here, they were forced. Then again, their minds were selfish, and they thought of the glory that they'd receive once they would go back, if they'd brought you back with them."

"It was agonizing to see you in such pain. That was terrible, I could almost feel the pain that you were in. It tore me apart." Edward kissed me, tenderly, but then it became heated. We broke apart after a moment, and Harry had a determined look on his face. "We are going to have to find all the horcruxes. And we would love to have you guys' help." He asked, apprehensively. Carlisle came forward. "Of course. We would be honored to help." He smiled, kindly.

"Well, then. We have some horcruxes to find." I said, my eyes blazing. "I will protect you, Bella. I will never let you get hurt again. I love you." Edward hugged me tightly, and I smiled. "I love you, too, Edward. Forever."

A/N: This is it. The last chapter. The sequel will be up in September. It will be called, Battle For Love. This takes place on the Deathly Hallows. Thanks for reading this, and putting up with me. :) I rewrote, some chapters, so look back to see the changes. I also will be writing new stories, and updating some, so stay with me!


End file.
